Wake-Up Call
by EspoirDio
Summary: This takes place at the end of season 4 when Niles has his heart attack and will then more or less ignore events of season 5 and explore what else could've happened.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi guys! New story taking place at the end of season 4 when Niles is having his heart attack. I've written half of the story already so I'll be posting chapters regularly. Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think. **

Wake-Up Call

Prologue:

The rhythmic bumping of the ambulance as it sped along the crowded street had a surprisingly soothing effect on her. It was so calming, in fact, that she barely registered how her body was gently jolted against the side of the vehicle several times. The ambulance was packed but she had insisted on squeezing into the back along with the two paramedics and of course the lifeless body of the Sheffield's butler that was now lying on a stretcher to her right. Despite her insistence that he couldn't be left alone she couldn't bring herself to look at him either. Luckily the ride was short-lived as they reached Lenox Hill Hospital in less than five minutes.

Pushing herself into a corner of the ambulance she watched as the paramedics lifted the stretcher outside and started wheeling him into the hospital and somehow she managed to stumble after them. The noise of the A&E hit her senses with painful intensity. She winced and closed her eyes for only a second but when she opened them again Niles had been swallowed by the crowd. Panicked, C.C. glanced around but failed to locate him. Finally, she spotted the paramedics that had brought him here and the words "acute cardiac care unit" floated over to her through the mist that seemed to surround her brain.

Determined not to lose focus again she looked up, scanning each sign that described the way to a different unit as fast as she could – too fast, as it turned out – because all the letters began to blur in front of her eyes. In the end she got hold of a passing nurse.

"Acute Cardiac Care Unit," she repeated in a voice that sounded much too hoarse to be her own.

"This way," the woman responded and pointed to her right "but I'm afraid you can't go in there."

C.C. nodded but continued walking nonetheless. She only stopped when she reached a thick double door that barred her way. There, she chanced a feeble glance through the windows but when she couldn't spot Niles she just sank defeated onto one of the chairs nearby.

They had been teasing each other when it had happened. She had been more provocative than usual hoping to gain some sort of reaction from the butler who had been strangely quiet for several weeks.

"I'm not feeling well." was how it had started.

Then panic had broken loose. The memories appeared in front of her eyes in a series of snapshots. Niles grasping at his chest. Niles' eyes, wide and terrified. Finally his body had simply folded into itself.

Her vision was beginning to swim and she only noticed the doctor when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Who are you looking for, Ma'am?"

_Sara, Sara Sheffield._She shook her head to chase those memories away.

"Niles Brightmore," she still sounded hoarse "he was admitted just a few minutes ago."

"Are you his wife?"

"No, I'm his..." the unfinished sentence hung in the air for a moment.

"We've made sure that he's stable and carried out an ECG. The blood supply to his heart is restricted but we cannot say yet if there'll be any permanent damage to the heart muscle. We will keep him in for further observation and carry out a blood test and a chest x-ray."

C.C. nodded numbly, unable to respond or think of any questions she should be asking.

"Maxwell Sheffield is listed as his emergency contact. Could you get a hold of him?"

"Yes," she nodded and received yet another squeeze of her shoulder in return.

When the doctor had slipped behind the double doors again C.C. shakily rose to her feet and made her way to the nearest payphone. Maxwell sounded distracted when he picked up. "It's me," she simply said "Niles just had a heart attack."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for your lovely reviews, guys! And for those asking when I'd update and if I'm waiting for a certain amount of reviews lol No, I'll be updating this story every 3 days, that way I'll have enough time to write the other half. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

Chapter 1:

There were three things C.C. Babcock had learned from her overnight stay at the hospital. No matter the hour, there was never a moment of quiet to be had. Even with the doors closed behind her she could feel the commotion out in the corridors.  
Second, the value of a single room could not be overstated. She had learned more about the marriage of Hector and Rosemary Conner, the couple Niles was sharing a room with, than she had ever known about Maxwell's and Sara's in the past, including some sexual details she really could've done without.  
And lastly, it had been delightfully easy to develop an addiction to the hospital Jell-O. As a matter of fact it was the only thing she had consumed since lunch the previous day.

She ducked out once around 7 o'clock to get herself a cup of coffee from the vending machine down the corridor. But the drink tasted more watery than strong and so she abandoned it after a few sips. When she entered the room again she was relieved to hear nothing but silence from behind the privacy curtain, the part of the room the other couple occupied. Nonetheless she made sure to tiptoe to her chair, not fancying a chat so early in the morning.

Her coat lay draped across the chair and flattened against it, serving as a kind of cushion but it still – as the painful ache in her lower back reminded her – did not make a good sleeping place. Nonetheless, she sank back into it and shifted around a little until she was as comfortable as possible. Niles hadn't shown any signs of waking up yet and the doctor hadn't returned with the results from the blood test and chest x-ray either. Truth be told, she didn't even know if they would keep her informed.

Momentarily overwhelmed by helplessness she leaned forward and brushed her hand against Niles', but his cool skin caused her to recoil almost immediately. Throughout the night it had been easy enough to lie to herself. To say that he was simply asleep and that nothing was out of the ordinary. But the skin to skin contact was enough to prove otherwise. She had no idea how bad Niles' heart attack had been or how long it would take him to recover. It seemed almost laughable that the man who slept a stone's throw away would be released today after his second bypass surgery while the man in front of her showed no signs of ever waking up.

Her thoughts had just begun wandering off to the last time she had seen Sara, lying just as pale but not quite so still in front of her when a nurse entered the room and distracted her. She felt grateful and uncomfortable at the same time.

"Quite some dreams he must be having," the young woman remarked and C.C. managed a quick eye contact, then her glance drifted lower and she began counting the buttons on the nurse's uniform.

"I have somewhere else to be," an annoyed frown creased her forehead at the slight tremble of her voice and she added more firmly "I have an appointment."

"Of course," the nurse smiled in return and resumed her check-up routine "would you like us to notify you when he wakes up?"

"Isn't that your job?" C.C. asked, proud to have re-discovered the haughty tone.

"You're not his emergency contact." The nurse reminded her, the smile on her face unwavering "So technically I don't have to notify you at all."

"Just do it," C.C. snapped and gathering her things left the room.

She didn't have an appointment, as a matter of fact she had nowhere to go. But still her feet steered her towards the line of taxis in front of the hospital and before she knew it she was on the way to her penthouse. The instinct to bolt had been too much in the end. She couldn't have remained motionless and helpless by Niles' side for another second. C.C. told herself that she'd stop by her penthouse for a quick change of clothes and then she'd be heading straight to Dr Bort's office as if it had been the plan all along.

* * *

Chester was the first one to greet her; his yapping blocking out the deafening silence that otherwise would've easily penetrated her skin and joined in the chorus of doubts in her head, persuading her to simply stay at home instead of seeking the advice she so clearly needed. She petted him quickly and then filled bowls with water and food before walking into her bedroom and absent-mindedly picking out a new ensemble to wear.

Despite taking the time for a shower and a quick cup of coffee C.C.'s appearance was less than neat when she burst into the psychiatrist's office that day. Her blonde hair was tousled and the pants and turtleneck sweater combination she had chosen didn't match in colour or style. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her hands were shaking at her sides. Aware that the door had fallen noisily closed behind her, C.C. still took a moment to close her eyes and breathe before rounding the desk and approaching Bort's secretary. "Is she still in session?"

"Miss Babcock," the bespectacled woman sounded surprised "I didn't know you had an appointment today."

C.C. wasn't exactly known to attend therapy for more sessions than really necessary. "Obviously I don't," she pointed out tersely and then pinched the bridge of her nose in another effort at relative calm "is she fully booked?"

"I'm afraid so," the secretary wrinkled her nose, causing her glasses to slide up and then down again.

C.C. found that it made her look stupid. "I'll wait," she commented and took a seat in the otherwise empty waiting room. There were several magazines scattered on the table in front of her and she picked one up but leafed through it without paying attention. She needed something to keep her hands busy.

Half an hour later Bort emerged from her office with a client whom she dismissed with a curt but friendly smile. A second later she was ushered close by her secretary who less than subtly informed her of C.C.'s presence. Bort looked surprised to see her there as well but then had the good grace to hide it. C.C. rose to her feet and smoothed down her pants and was able to shake the other woman's hand when she finally arrived in front of her.

"I was wondering if you could squeeze me in."

Angelica Bort had just been about to go on lunch but there was something about her patient's simple request that changed her mind. So instead she turned around to face her secretary again. "You can go, I'll see you in an hour."

She nodded and then placing a hand on C.C.'s back walked with her through the office and into the adjacent room. It was plain and sparsely decorated and yet C.C. took great comfort in its familiarity. Approaching her usual chair she sat down and stared at the rug. At least it seemed that in this place her world hadn't been tipped upside down.

Bort was studying her curiously and took a seat herself, instantly reaching for the tape recorder. Something had rattled her client so completely that she had lost the air of aloofness that usually surrounded her. Instead she seemed fascinated by a spot on the floor while her hands were nervously playing with her jewellery. Bort stopped her musings and switched on the tape recorder instead. The familiar click caught C.C.'s attention as well and they made eye contact.

"What's happened, Miss Babcock?"

"Niles had a heart attack." The words spilled out of her before she could help herself and she instinctively raised her hand, her fingers sprawling over her mouth as if trying to shovel the words back into it so that they and the event itself would become unmentioned again.

"I am sorry to hear that," Bort acknowledged, knowing all too well of the troubled relationship between her patient and the butler.

"One minute we're in the kitchen bickering…I mean, trying to bicker," she corrected herself "the next he's on the floor, groaning in pain."

"So you were with him?"

"Yes and if you have the nerve to ask me now how that made me feel I swear to God I will-"

"Please don't put words in my mouth, Miss Babcock," the psychiatrist sternly interrupted her "I can see by your current behaviour how much it upset you."C.C. pursed her lips but remained silent for the time being. "Now I'm sure there's a reason why you came to talk to me today."

The corners of her mouth drooped again as all fight left her body. Defeated, she folded her hands in her lap and half wished she would be lying on the bed at the back of the room instead. That way Bort wouldn't be facing her now and she wouldn't be under such close scrutiny.

"I just didn't know where else to go," she finally confessed "didn't know what else to do. Maxwell is in Europe and Niles is just lying in that damn hospital bed refusing to wake up. I swear he's just doing it to irk me," she added with a chuckle that sounded hollow.

"What did the doctors tell you?" Bort asked. She knew that her client was usually a level-headed woman and was hoping that appealing to her rational side and allowing her to recall the facts would help calm her down.

"Nothing concrete," C.C. replied "they said that they won't know what damage the heart attack might cause until they get further test results back and until he wakes up."

"I'm sure he's in capable hands."

The blonde crossed her legs and stared into thin air. "I'm not so sure." She said dully "That's what they said when Sara was admitted after her accident. That she's in capable hands, one of the best medical staff in New York…" As her voice trailed off C.C. closed her eyes and Bort allowed her just for a moment to remember the dreadful events of that evening.

"Are you concerned about Niles or is it worse because it reminds you of Sara?" she then asked, slowly bringing her back to the present.

"Can't it be both?" C.C. challenged and Bort spread her hands without answering. "Why is there never anything I can do?"

"You were with him when it happened. I'm sure he was glad not to be alone."

"Are you quoting textbook platitudes now?" C.C. asked, annoyed "It doesn't matter, he barely knew I was there. She barely knew it. What's the point of having me there when I can only hold their hands?"

"Are you angry at them?"

"Yes," she snapped and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Why?" Bort probed softly and her tone nearly robbed her last nerve.

"Because they don't care. They get themselves in these situations and then leave the rest of us to clean up the mess." She hated how irrational that sounded and when she saw Bort open her mouth she lifted a hand. "I know the accident wasn't Sara's fault but she had a family, she should've fought longer." The hard line that appeared between her brows made her age considerably. "And Niles…yes, he got himself in this situation. The doctor said he was eating too much rich food and it's true. I've seen him stuffing himself lately. And what's with his insane work out regime and the new hair colour?"Her psychiatrist frowned a little, unable to follow her rant completely but finding it important to let her vent. "Something was wrong with him…he didn't tease me anymore the way he used to. Why did he never say anything?"

"Would you have sought him out if something was wrong with you?"

C.C. shot a glare at her that would've made a lesser man flinch. "No," she growled "but apparently I am strong enough to handle things."

That comment made Bort smile for a moment. "I hope that therapy has also been beneficial to you in the past."

"I am not here to make you feel good about yourself."

Bort inclined her head and accepted the snide remark silently.

"I think he was having some sort of ridiculous midlife crisis."

"Could be possible," the psychiatrist nodded and C.C. tilted her head.

"There's something you're not telling me."

"There is nothing I _have_ to tell you, Miss Babcock. Or must I remind you who the patient and who the psychiatrist is in this relationship?"

C.C. shook the comment off her. "You know something about Niles. Did he come to see you?"

"I see him quite regularly when he comes to pick up the youngest Sheffield, as you well know." Bort supplied neutrally but for the blonde it was akin to an admission.

"What did he talk to you about?" she challenged.

"He asked me if you were happy," Bort sighed "and that's as much as I am going to say about the matter."

C.C. frowned, unsure of what to make of this information. She had expected something that would give her a bit more insight into his issues. Was he depressed about his lack of a love life? Was he frustrated with his job? She had thought along those lines. Him inquiring about her happiness had never occurred to her. And why would it? How could the answer to that question possibly prompt him to dye his hair jet-black and step up his exercise routine?

"That doesn't make any sense." She finally told the psychiatrist but the woman merely smiled.

It didn't surprise her that her patient was unable to make the connection. She could've told her that the Sheffield's butler had also sought out therapy with one of her colleagues, Doctor Miller, in order to deal with his inferiority complex concerning his station in life. She was sure that this piece of information would've made much more sense to the blonde but that would've been too easy. If she was going to breach her professional ethics at all she was going to make it worthwhile in the long run.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews again, guys! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! R&R please :)**

Chapter 2:

A car honk jolted her forcefully awake. What followed was the sound of metal grinding against metal. C.C. sat up, her hair still mussed from sleep, craning her neck in an attempt to make out the pile up from her spot on the couch. But there was nothing to be seen. The line of cars continued to slowly trickle down Park Avenue, the dissonant noise normal for a city that was just waking up.  
C.C. eased back onto the couch, now realising herself that there hadn't been an accident at all but that the sound and the images were nothing but a memory of the nightmares that had plagued her after Sara's death. She rubbed her face and then weaved her fingers through Chester's brown fur. The little Pomeranian had startled awake alongside her and was still eyeing her curiously.

"You can stop staring now, mutt." she reprimanded him gently. Despite her professed distaste for the dog she was incredibly grateful that he was keeping her company.

After her visit with Bort she had followed the psychiatrist's advice and had gone straight home. Dr Bort had stressed repeatedly how important it was that C.C. looked after herself. She had suggested a good night's sleep to regain some energy. That way she'd be in better shape to take care of Niles when he would wake up. By that time C.C. had felt so exhausted in any way that she had seen no other option than to follow the therapist's advice. Maybe, she thought, she'd manage to switch off for the first time in her life.

Once at home she had pondered taking a second shower that day but had then decided to take a bath instead. The warm water had proven very relaxing at first but with nothing else to do her thoughts had soon returned to Niles. Was she doing the right thing staying away from the hospital for a whole day? What if his condition deteriorated and she didn't have the chance to say goodbye to him? Had Maxwell managed to get a flight from London and would he call her to tell her he had landed? When Sara had been admitted to the hospital after her accident C.C. had had Niles to rely on. Together they had somehow managed to make it past this turbulent time. And now C.C. was hoping to get the same kind of support from Maxwell. She'd never admit it out loud but she was secretly counting on him as a shoulder to cry on.

She abandoned the tub long before the water had turned cold and moved to the bedroom to catch some sleep. But this task proved just as elusive as the first. The silence kept pounding in her ears as she tossed and turned repeatedly. Eventually she gave up and walked to the living room cradling her blanket and pillows in her arms. She knew that her couch wasn't made for sleeping on and that she'd be feeling it the next day but she chose to ignore it. Instead she sought solace in the sound emanating from the television. She was too tired to pay attention but finally with the silence blocked out she managed to succumb to blissful sleep.

But now that she was awake again she knew she had no choice but to face another day. She'd have to find the energy again to dress and drive to the hospital and to stare at Niles' lifeless body hour after hour. She squeezed her eyes shut and suppressed the shiver that was threatening to pass through her body. _Pull yourself together. This is pathetic. _A Babcock would be embarrassed by the kind of behaviour she was currently displaying. And Niles would've probably teased her about it as well. Just as her heart began to constrict painfully Chester's wet tongue came in contact with her hand, reminding her that there were much more mundane tasks to be dealt with first. She patted his head gratefully and then rose to her feet and walked to the kitchen where she filled up his bowl again.

"There," she muttered and continued on to the bathroom to freshen up and dress.

* * *

For the first time, entering the hospital sent a feeling of relief through her. It was irrational to a certain extent because she couldn't help Niles anymore here than if she stayed away, but it felt good to be busy. Unfortunately the feeling didn't last very long and soon the voices and the hurried footsteps were beginning to stress her out again. She tried to focus on counting her steps. 16.17.18. She pushed the heavy doors to the cardiac care unit open. 25.26.27. She stopped abruptly. The door to Niles' room stood wide open and a nurse was barring her way.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, you can't come in here right now."

"What's going on?"

"There have been complications. Please wait out here."

Feeling her hands start to shake, she firmly clasped them on her sides and walked over to the row of chairs. Her brain was yelling questions at her.

"C.C.!" Maxwell's voice tore her out of her was so glad to see him that it was difficult not to throw herself into his arms. Of course she would've felt ridiculous afterwards but luckily the nanny's presence prohibited such actions in anyway. "Thank God! How is he? Is he okay?"

The words kept spilling out of him fast and C.C. remembered just how difficult this had to be for him as well.

"No, Maxwell, everything was perfectly normal." She replied, trying to calm him down "I said to Niles "I wish I'd gone to England with you" and he said "Oh sure, you could've visited your old neighbourhood Stonehenge." And then I said "Oh you mean the place where the rocks are older than yours?" which I thought was so clever and then the scariest thing happened-"

"He had the heart attack?" Fran interrupted.

"No, not yet." She brushed her off "There I was…waiting for a zinger and nothing! I even set him up again! I said "Don't make me get ugly!" But all he said was "I'm not feeling well." And then his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed on the floor."

She had just finished talking when the nurse pushed a gurney out of the room. C.C. tilted her head and saw that it contained a body that was covered by a sheet and something snapped in her. Panic welled up so rapidly she felt all self-control slip away. For a crazy second she could see herself crying out in dismay and flinging herself onto the dead body, begging him not to leave her. But then she blinked and noticed another woman that had appeared behind the nurse. A woman she knew from her previous stay at the hospital. Her body sagged against the chair, suddenly heavy with exhaustion.

"Niles shared a room with them," she eventually explained when the corridor was deserted once more "he had just had his second bypass…was allowed to leave yesterday but something must've gone wrong."

Maxwell nodded, his face ashen, apparently he had jumped to the same conclusion as her. They remained in silence for another minute until a doctor stepped out of the room as well.

"Doctor, I'm Maxwell Sheffield, Niles' employer. How is he?"

C.C. swallowed, twisting her hands, hoping to finally hear some news.

"Well, he's suffered a mild heart attack but I'm very optimistic. All the additional tests we've carried out came back positive. There has been no further damage to the heart muscle. All he has to do is cut back on the goose liver pate, the brie and the chocolate mousse." He smiled and then patted Maxwell's back "You can come in and see him now."

"C.C.?" Maxwell turned but she only managed a nervous smile.

"You go right ahead. I'm going to get something to eat. It's not like he's going anywhere."

Ignoring Fran's horrified look she stalked down the hallway but when she had rounded the corner she ignored the cafeteria signs and went straight to the restroom instead. Somehow hearing that Niles was going to be fine had triggered an inexplicable urge to cry.

"Get a hold of yourself, Babcock." She told herself firmly, but it was his voice in her head that was teasing her.

Taking deep breaths she gripped on to the edge of the sink and proceeded to splash her face with some cold water. Niles would be back to normal in no time which meant that they could go back to their bickering matches soon as well. She wanted answers from him too, about his concern for her happiness for example. She wanted to see his eyes light up whenever she produced a particularly good retort to his zingers. The corners of her mouth started to twitch and when she caught her reflection in the mirror she was surprised to see that she was smiling. Everything was going to be okay and if she played her cards right perhaps they'd share another dance together.

Deciding that her thoughts had wandered far enough down that path she grabbed some paper towels and dried her hands. Then, straightening her clothes she walked out of the restroom and back to Niles, stopping only at the gift shop opposite the cafeteria to pick up some flowers along the way. She didn't want the nosy nanny to question her whereabouts after all. The fact that Fran and Maxwell were nowhere to be seen barely registered when her eyes landed on Niles and she saw that he was looking back at her.

"Niles! Oh I'm so glad you're awake! How are you feeling?" Her voice sounded painfully high pitched even to her own ears and she grimaced as she set down the flowers on his nightstand."Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Well, I'd like another pillow." He replied, still a bit hoarse.

She smiled, relieved to hear his voice again and then turned to open the privacy curtain and retrieve the requested item from the other bed. To her shock, however, it wasn't empty. Her hand clenched at her side at seeing Maxwell in such an uncompromising position and when she whirled around to Niles and saw the little smirk on his face she realised that she had been set up again. How could she have ended up the butt of the joke so quickly?

"C.C.," Maxwell called but she ignored him, grabbed her handbag and marched out of the room.

Her heart was quite literally hurting and she was fighting the overwhelming urge to slam her fist into a wall or preferably someone's jaw. Who she was more disappointed in, she couldn't say. Niles for his cruelty after she had been sitting with him overnight and making herself sick with worry. Or Maxwell for giving in to his teenage hormones in such an inappropriate setting. But most of all she felt stupid for needing him so much, for counting on him to support her when all he had in mind was the quickest route up the nanny's skirt. She had tried so hard to suppress her feelings for him but confronted with such an image it seemed she had failed.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for your continuing support! :) I'm really glad to see that you like it. This chapter is a bit smaller but afterwards we'll be back to bigger sized chapters. R&R please! :)**

Chapter 3:

For the first time in a while he was cursing his instincts. He couldn't say that he had ever truly regretted a prank he had played on Miss Babcock, not even one single zinger no matter how low it might have been. As a matter of fact he found a certain beauty in her fury not to mention that he found her raspy, angry voice a turn on. But now that the clicking of her heels was fading away he yearned for the ability to turn back time or at least the strength to knock himself unconscious again.

Maxwell returned from chasing after her and leaned in the doorway wearing a hangdog expression. Niles tilted his head to his best friend, the nanny, and found a myriad of emotions flickering across her face. Relief at seeing him awake, then mild annoyance when she realised that he had directed Miss Babcock to them and finally disappointment. Standing up she retrieved her little purse and smoothed down her clothes.

"Let's go home, Mr Sheffield. We could both use some sleep and Niles will still be here tomorrow."

The Broadway producer nodded, apparently too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice the state of his butler and left following Fran.

Niles swallowed. Never before had he received such a cold treatment from her. That kind of behaviour had a definite Babcock-ish quality to it. He wondered if she was simply annoyed with him for interrupting her moment with Maxwell but the disappointment he had witnessed hinted at something else. She had never really commented on the twisted relationship he had with Miss Babcock, nor was she aware of his underlying feelings and yet it felt as if she was saying "I had expected more from you". Or maybe that was just his conscience talking.

He wasted a few moments justifying his actions to himself: Miss Babcock had needed that final reminder that the producer wasn't interested in her. It was about time that she faced the truth. This way he could chalk it up to his emotions getting in the way. The jealousy he had felt for a long time now finally taking the upper hand. But if he was being honest with himself that wasn't why he had pranked her. It had all come down to this bloody instinct. He was vulnerable, Miss Babcock had been in a certain power position so he had to knock her down and what swifter and crueller way than this? Now he pondered bitterly how much his actions would cost him.

* * *

Niles remained in the hospital for the rest of the week and Miss Babcock didn't come to see him again. Luckily the nanny wasn't one to hold grudges and so he wasn't left totally to his own devices.

"So what's with the hair?" she asked on her second visit and Niles knew that they were back to normal.

"I was simply trying out a new look," he responded, hoping that she wouldn't probe further. He should've known better.

"Well, I'm all for that but have you learned nothing from me? You don't dye your hair and leave your eyebrows in the original colour. Next time you'll just wait for me, okay?"

"I've seen you work your magic on Miss Babcock and Miss Margaret," he commented dryly "excuse me for not consulting you instantly."

Ignoring his snide remark, the nanny fished a suitable eyeliner out of her purse and started colouring his brows. "Speaking of which, how is Miss Babcock?"

"I don't know. As far as I'm aware she isn't the one recovering from a heart attack."

At this Fran paused momentarily and gave him a strange look.

"What?" he frowned.

"Nothing and hold still," she instructed and continued her work.

"So you and Mr Sheffield?" Niles asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from the guilt-inducing topic.

"Ah…ya know?" she shrugged.

"Not unless you tell me."

"Well…one step forward, three steps back." She rolled her eyes "I know now for sure that he appreciates me as a woman but commitment…oy…will I ever live to see the day?"

He chuckled a bit at her dramatic gestures but then sobered. "He'll come around eventually."

"It's the eventually that I'm worried about." She reminded him with a light grin. Lifting his hands in defeat he chuckled again. "Meanwhile, did ya know that Miss Babcock was with you here the whole time?"

He felt his stomach clench painfully.

"I bet she was the one administering the drugs that kept me asleep for so long." He replied, hoping to joke his way out of the situation but Fran just shook her head.

"She was the one that called us, the one who brought you here and sat with you."

"Miss Fine," he felt the frown burrowing between his brows "I understand what you're trying to say."

"Aren't there rules?" she continued nonetheless "I mean how do you know when one of you has gone too far?"

He stared at his hands that were folded above his stomach. "We send each other subtle signs."

"Honey, let me just give you one piece of advice. Genug with the excuses already! Just apologise to her when you get home."

"And all will be forgotten?" he questioned, raising his freshly coloured eyebrow "If only it was that simple."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, big huge thank you for those of you that keep reviewing. :) Here's a slightly longer chapter as promised ;) R&R please!**

Chapter 4:

When Fran Fine had taken the job as the nanny more than four years ago it had been an impulsive decision. Nothing in her life had gone according to plan and she had figured that moving outside her comfort zone would in the end prove to be better than collecting unemployment. She'd never had to raise children, let alone ones from a background that couldn't have been more different from her own. But undeniably there had been certain other perks to the job as well. Living in a mansion and having a butler to name but two of them. These things had made it possible for her to ease into the new task of passing on her Flushing street smarts to the kids.

The few times that Niles had been sick, however, had given her a glimpse of how stressful her life could be if she would also have to provide breakfast, lunch and dinner for the family. Now with the butler recovering from a heart attack those horrible insights had become a reality. At first she tried ordering take out for every meal the kids were at home. They had eagerly embraced the ritual until their father had suggested that they should consume something healthier once in a while.

That's when Fran's problems had really started piling up. This new request tipped her whole routine upside down. Instead of taking care of her beauty treatment she had to get up sooner to try and create some form of breakfast. Occasionally Niles would talk to her through the intercom asking for a nibble here or a drink there, always whining when she provided him with a replacement item from his new heart smart diet. Then there was Mr Sheffield who'd complain about basically everything. The food, his butler's recovery, his business partner's absence.

All of this was quite frustrating when she thought back to her original plans. The plans she had made with Maxwell hovering over her, taking charge for once in his life. At that moment she had been certain that they could only move forward. That they'd go on a couple of dates, perhaps. But then Maxwell had started being evasive again and now considering the constant grumpy mood he was in, such plans were entirely unthinkable. And yet…the memory of his lips on her skin was enough to relieve some of her frustration momentarily.

Not realising that her breakfast preparations had come to a standstill and coming dangerously close to drooling at the lingering memories she was suddenly saved by the bell. Releasing a groan she stalked across the dining room and into the den.

"What now?" she thought while opening the door. There, outside was Miss Babcock, wearing the same sour expression she always wore when confronted with the nanny. But for Fran she was a vision, not something she ever thought she'd have to admit to herself.

"Oh God Miss Babcock, I'm so glad you're here!"C.C. responded by giving her a quizzical look and then squeezed past her into the mansion. "Mr Sheffield has been going crazy without you. He says the business isn't working, no-one will listen to him and meanwhile I gotta fix the meals for the family and…"

C.C. didn't even look at her as she continued her rant and simply hung up her coat in the closet. She'd been two seconds inside the house and was already beginning to question her sanity. Seeing the nanny again had brought up all the unpleasant memories of their last encounter. But she was here to keep up her image, lest they think that she wasn't strong enough to uphold the professional act. Returning her attention to Fran she released a light sigh and then simply walked off. Sometimes the easiest way to get the message across was to be less than subtle.

When she entered the office she was instantly confronted with Maxwell. Straightening her back she put in an extra effort at keeping up the façade.

"Morning," her greeting was curt "where are we up to?"

She saw no reason to dispense with any pleasantries or even mention the events at the hospital again. If Maxwell was surprised to see her there he managed to cover it up quickly and for that she was thankful. He hesitated for only a moment before filling her in on what little progress he had made with their recent production. C.C. sank down on her usual place on the green love seat and listened, glad that she could steer her thoughts towards work.

There were a lot of tasks to be handled that morning but somehow Maxwell's sudden compliments as to her competence only made it more difficult for her to keep distracted. Once again she felt appreciated only as a secretary rather than a woman. Something that definitely wasn't the case where Nanny Fine was concerned she was reminded as the brunette shimmied in at lunch time, perched on the edge of the desk and instantly earned an admiring look from the producer.

"I'll take my break now," C.C. announced rather abruptly and rose to her feet, hoping that they wouldn't question her motives while at the same time knowing that they probably hadn't registered her words at all.

Out of habit her steps led her to the kitchen and when she spotted Niles hovering near the sink she realised how well-established their routine had been. She considered briefly to just let him off the hook so that they could return to their bickering ways but he had gone too far this time. He held her gaze as the icy silence surrounded them, begging or perhaps challenging her to speak her mind. But she didn't do him this favour. Instead with her shoulders squared she turned to her right and walked to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water. When she moved back to the kitchen door she saw him opening his mouth and a sudden wave of panic shot through her. She shook her head a little, more to herself and then walked away.

Alone in the kitchen once more Niles closed his mouth and gripped the edge of the counter tighter. He'd always enjoyed poking her when she was at her most stressed but at this palpable tension rippling off her even he hadn't dared to do so. He sighed and started heading up the backstairs again and into his room. His favourite sparring partner lost to him for an unforeseeable amount of time and a list of tasks and less than tasty food waiting for him on his nightstand didn't exactly make for a bright future for the Sheffield's butler.

C.C. in the meantime returned to the office, half-wishing she hadn't left it to begin with. Thankfully though the room was devoid of the nanny once more and so she was hopeful that going back to work would put her in a better mood. But unfortunately the kitchen encounter kept playing over and over in her head. What had Niles wanted to say to her? Had it been another snide remark? Another insult? Or had he actually wanted to apologise? What she hated most about the situation was that it was obvious how much she cared. She had never meant to care for anyone. Not for Maxwell and certainly not for Niles. But now that she did she found the situation unbearable.

"I can't do this…" Seeing the curious look on Maxwell's face she realised she must've spoken out loud. C.C. set aside her paperwork and then looked up again. "I need a break, Maxwell."

She was glad to sound so determined as it didn't show that she had only made her decision a second ago.

"But you just had one," he replied and she rolled her eyes. The dense look on his face really should've been a tip off.

"I don't mean a break today, Maxwell." she clarified with her old authoritative voice "I need a break from business, from the mansion."

That was as much as she was willing to voice on the matter.

"Is this about the hospital?" he asked, twisting his hands nervously "Because I wanted to talk to you about that. I realise that my actions were inappropriate. I suddenly found myself…overwhelmed by my emotions and…"

He hesitated and C.C. was grateful for the pause. She thought back to the times when she had hoped to hear such words from him, to have him voice his thoughts a bit more freely. But witnessing how inept he was at it, how clumsily the words spilled from his mouth she wished that he'd return to his cool British self.

"I know that that's not an excuse, we should've been in control of our…urges. And how strange it must've been for you seeing me with another woman-" At this her heart constricted and warmth rose to her face as she suddenly felt caught. But when he finished with "So soon after Sara" she felt her shame morph into anger. Of course he hadn't been aware. It would've bordered on a miracle if Maxwell had noticed her feelings, seen her attempts.

"Enough, " she lifted her hand "I don't care what you have to say. I need a break and I am asking you as a friend to let me go because if you don't grant me this, Maxwell, I _will_ quit."

He looked perplexed at first but then nodded slowly. "Of course I'm going to let you go, if that's what you need."

She didn't meet his eyes this time, nor did she find it necessary to thank him. Instead she gathered her things and walked to the door.

"C.C.?" His voice stopped her in her tracks "Where are you going to go?"

"To get some sun," she tossed out and then left the mansion behind her.

The following day as she sat at the airport waiting for her mother's private jet to be fuelled up she mused that she hadn't been serious about the sun at all. As a matter of fact she hadn't made any plans yet except knowing that she needed to get as far away from New York as she possibly could. But perhaps a bit of sun was what she needed and her family's beach house was the ideal place to get some necessary peace.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

After the awkward encounter with C.C. in the kitchen Niles had decided that it was better if he stuck to himself. Granted he would've felt much better with someone to keep him company but he doubted that his heart could take another situation like that. He had known that C.C. wouldn't have forgotten about his prank with a simple "I'm sorry," but he had hoped to at least get the opportunity to apologise. He still wanted to make things better but had no idea how to make her listen to him.

Instead he avoided the issue altogether by focusing on his health first. His doctor had strongly advised him to avoid physical activity during the first two weeks, apart from walking up and down the stairs in the mansion. But now that he had passed the initial stage he was allowed to work out more. This involved small sessions of aerobic exercises such as jogging on the treadmill or going for a swim. At the current time he much preferred the latter activity because it allowed him to get out of the house and forget about his conundrum for a while and when he returned he had worked up enough of an appetite to enjoy the new meals of his heart-smart diet.

According to his doctor he was making good progress but it didn't feel like that to him. Every day he felt tired to the bone, a sensation that he hadn't experienced before. Maybe he was just emotionally drained, or it was still an after-effect from the heart attack or perhaps he was getting old. Whatever the cause, neither of these prospects was thrilling.

* * *

A week or so later Niles managed to focus on something else than his work-out regiment long enough to notice that C.C. seemed to be missing. At first he had thought that she had volunteered for more shifts at the theatre than usual, no doubt in order to avoid him. Or perhaps, as she had done in the past, she had decided to take some days off. Her motivation would likely be the same. But now it had gotten to such an extended period of time that Niles wondered where she really was. Surely Maxwell wouldn't just allow her to take so much time off.

Needing answers, Niles left the solitude of his room behind and made his way to the office. Although aware of her absence he still glanced in the direction of the green love seat. "

Niles? Are you feeling alright?"

It was a question he was constantly being asked these days, although he had to admit that he wasn't used to it coming from his boss. The British properness usually prohibited such open displays of emotion.

"Yes, I'm fine." He shrugged the question off a bit coolly perhaps "But where's Miss Babcock? Shouldn't she be around making other people's lives miserable?"

The dark-haired producer looked down guiltily for a few seconds before meeting his eyes again. Unbeknownst to Niles he had received specific instructions on how to answer that question only a few days earlier. He didn't like lying to his friend but if there was one thing he liked even less it was risking the wrath of his business partner. The threat of her quitting still hung heavily in the air and he had come to realise – although he'd never admit it out loud – that the business would be lost without her.

"Ah yes…," Maxwell cleared his throat "I guess you would've been told sooner or later. Miss Babcock…Miss Babcock has decided to quit."

It was quite obvious from the shocked expression on his butler's face that that hadn't been a possibility he had expected.

"You're not serious," Niles voiced in disbelief, a frown still firmly edged into his face.

"I wouldn't joke about it," Maxwell replied, averting his eyes yet again "she came to me last week and handed in her resignation."

"Did she give a reason?" Niles was beginning to pace up and down the room now.

"She just said she couldn't do the job anymore."

"And you just let her go?!" Niles questioned angrily.

"I didn't like losing her," Maxwell remarked truthfully "but what should I have done? Tie her down when she wasn't happy anymore? You know C.C. as well as I do…perhaps even better," he paused to see the effects his words had "and while she isn't one to waste her time with subtleties, she would only admit to such feelings if it was really that bad."

His friend nodded silently but the empty look in his eyes suggested that he was miles away. Finally, he opened his mouth again. "Sir, I've been considering this for quite a while and I'd like to ask for some time off."Maxwell's eyes widened momentarily."I am still recovering and I haven't commented on all the vacation days you've taken from me in the past. Well, I'd like to cash them in now."

"You can always stay at the mansion, old man. You know I wouldn't ask you to work now."

Niles shot him an incredulous look but Maxwell was glad to see the slight hint of a smirk on his face again.

"While I appreciate the offer, Sir, I am going to have to decline. I think what I need is the kind of relaxation that just cannot be found in a house full of tasks and children." He said this gently, hoping not to offend but when the producer seemed keen to argue he continued more firmly: "Maxwell, I am asking this as your friend, not your butler. I need this time off or I'm not sure I'll be able to return at all."

Once again Max was struck by the similarity of the requests his friend and his business partner had made and slowly he began to wonder if one was linked to the other.

"If you're certain that it will help you recover, I won't stop you." he eventually said and was glad to receive a smile in return "Just be sure to talk to your doctor about it. We want this trip to be beneficial, after all."

At this Niles rolled his eyes and pressed out a sarcastic "Yes, dad."

* * *

After explaining the whole situation to Fran who – much to her credit- understood his decision far better than Maxwell, he consulted his doctor and was cleared to go away on vacation provided he stuck to the same diet and exercise plan.  
Several days later he was on the plane and on his way to Guadeloupe. Fortunately, neither the Sheffields nor Fran were aware of the surprise encounter he and C.C. had shared about a year ago on that very island. Had they known about it they probably would've questioned his sanity and Maxwell would've been provided with more reasons to ask him to stay in New York. Niles didn't really know why he had chosen that particular location. For someone who was so desperate to get away from anything that remotely reminded him of C.C., picking a place that contained shared memories seemed an odd move. But for the time being it comforted him.

_With Maxwell and Fran accompanying Maggie to the Kibbutz he had finally been given the chance to treat himself to a vacation. Of course C.C. had teased him mercilessly about his budget and the kind of trip he'd be able to afford. In the end it had been one of her brochures that had appealed to him the most. Granted, it had been tough deciding between Tahiti, the Bahamas and Guadeloupe, but eventually the latter had won him over. _

_The weather had been warm and inviting upon arrival and it hadn't been long before he had found himself in much needed female company. Niles was beginning to feel better about his flirting skills until that night when he had run into Babcock. She had the uncanny ability to make him second-guess everything, particularly his charm. They had fallen back into their old bickering routine and had vowed to stay away from each other but had found it almost impossible in the end. Ultimately, one rather stormy night they had bonded and in typical fashion never spoken of it again._

But the details of that night were edged into his memory. Maybe, he thought, with enough relaxation and time to ponder their previous misunderstandings he'd be able to find a solution to his current dilemma.

The landing at Pointe-à-Pitre airport was as bumpy as it had been last time, no doubt due to the breeze that always seemed to surround the island. While this didn't make for a smooth landing it helped make the general temperature more bearable. But Niles had come prepared and greeted the warmth dressed more or less appropriately in a pair of khaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. The sunglasses, so he kept telling himself, added a youthful touch.

The half an hour long taxi drive from the airport to the small village of Sainte-Rose passed quickly enough, made worthwhile by the beautiful view of the island and its surroundings. Nonetheless Niles felt exhausted by the time he reached his hotel room. He decided to postpone unpacking and stepped out onto his balcony instead, unaware just how close to C.C. he was.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews again. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I'll be off on vacation to Alaska on Saturday but am hoping to have wi-fi regularly to keep posting the chapters. It shouldn't be a problem though. R&R please! :)**

Chapter 6:

When C.C. awoke in the beautiful beach house her mother owned on Fajou all the problems and annoyances that had brought her there in the first place seemed forgotten. The sound of the waves brushing gently against the shore still had the same hypnotic effect on her as the night before. Still half asleep C.C. rolled to lie on her back and kept listening. The amount of sunlight that was flooding in through the French doors indicated that it was closer to noon than she probably would've liked or found appropriate but for once C.C. was too busy basking in blissful relaxation.

She didn't know how much time had passed until she finally decided to get up. Running a hand through her hair she then reached for her robe and slipped it on. When she opened the French doors a bit further to let some air into the room she could already hear the clinking of cutlery coming from the deck downstairs. That meant that the maid was already hard at work and serving her sister.

D.D.'s arrival had been quite a nuisance to C.C. at first. After all, she had come to Fajou to get away from everything and enjoy some time for herself, and her younger sister was about as quiet as Nanny Fine. But Deirdre had been adamant that her visit was a good idea. If anyone knew how to have a good time it was her and C.C. could definitely learn a thing or two about that. So knowing that Deirdre was unstoppable in any way she had agreed and her sister had eventually made an appearance the previous day.

Now, just as she had thought, she found her on the deck lying stretched out in a reclining sun chair. Just within reach a coconut cocktail and a fruit salad.

"Breakfast of champions," C.C. thought dryly and gave a brief smile to Martha the maid who was flittering in and out of the house.

"Finally," D.D. acknowledged her presence without looking at her. Instead she kept facing the sun, her eyes closed.

"God forbid I enjoy a nice lie-in when I'm on vacation." C.C. replied and took a seat at the table that was brimming over with a choice of breakfast items.

"At your age a lie-in can easily turn into an eternal nap." D.D. tossed out and C.C. rolled her eyes.

"I'm only three years older than you," she said reaching for some orange juice.

Her sister finally tilted her head in her direction and eyed her over the top of her sunglasses. "Yes, but those three years really show, sweetie."

C.C. took a sip of her juice seemingly unfazed but when Deirdre turned away again she self-consciously ran a hand through her hair once more. For a moment they both sat in silence while C.C. enjoyed her breakfast. Martha had really outdone herself this time.

"So why Guadeloupe?"

"I think the weather speaks for itself," C.C. replied lazily and continued eating "and where else do we have a beach house?"

"I've heard mommy's been looking at properties in Martha's Vineyard."

"She's not planning on buying the whole island again, is she?"

"I don't see how she could manage. Not without using daddy's money or influence. But really…could you fault her for wanting to own that island? This one's gorgeous!"

"Yes, but can you still remember all the negotiations it took in order to get this? Guadeloupe was benefiting so much from Fajou. I still have no idea how she managed to justify her need to own it."

"When there's money involved no justification is necessary. Besides I'm sure she let daddy handle the business negotiations."

C.C. sighed and kept further comments to herself. Her sister's bored tone and whole attitude to the matter demonstrated that she had no knowledge of the business world and that she had always gotten whatever she'd asked for.

"But seriously, Chastity, why'd you pick Fajou and why now? I thought you and that hunky business partner of yours were busy producing another play again. You can't tell me that that's an ideal time for you to take a vacation."

"He can handle things himself," C.C. shrugged, knowing that D.D. was unlikely to contradict her as in her world men were in charge of everything.

"Mmh…I'm just saying it's uncharacteristic of you. Trouble in paradise?"

"What are you getting at, Deirdre?" C.C. challenged sharply.

"Well, I know you've had the hots for him for quite some time and mommy found him a suitable man." Her sister explained slowly, a lazy smile on her face.

C.C. opened her mouth to argue but then decided to concede instead. What good was there denying it now when she had admitted it to herself not long ago?

"He was a waste of time," she replied coolly "I just see no sense in pursuing it further."

D.D. swung her legs over the side of the pool chair and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. "That's always been your problem, Chastity, you're too soft."C.C. instinctively leaned back, crossing her arms defensively. "You've got to make it easier for yourself. Use men for sex and sex alone. That's what they're good for."

"Ah…valuable advice from my little sister." C.C. commented who still felt somewhat chastised by the previous remark.

"I'm just telling it as it is," Deirdre shrugged.

"You go ahead and spend your time chasing men. I'm going to keep myself entertained."

"The question is for how long," her sister grinned "C.C. Babcock without her work. What is the world coming to?"

C.C. rolled her eyes and got to her feet and started walking back towards the house.

"Just let me know when you get bored!" D.D. called after her but she ignored the comment.

* * *

Once she had showered and dressed she sought out the maid and arranged for a speed boat to take her to the main island. She was determined to prove her sister wrong. Guadeloupe had enough to offer to keep her occupied for the whole day, surely she wouldn't grow bored so soon.

Her excursion started well enough. Once they had arrived at Port Francois she had thanked the boat driver and set off on her own. Out of habit her feet led her down familiar streets of Les Abymes and Pointe-à-Pitre and along the way she rested in cafés where some of the owners greeted her like an old friend. She exchanged chitchat with them and enjoyed a cool drink while finally catching up on some reading that wasn't linked to business.

Almost an hour later, still on the patio of the latest café she had ended up in the constant exposure to the sun was beginning to show. Gesturing for the waiter she requested a bucket of ice cubes which she then slid along her burnt skin. Doing so she suddenly noticed that someone was watching her, almost staring at her unashamedly. She turned her head in the direction of the stranger and startled. The man bore a strong resemblance to Niles. But when she blinked and looked again she realised that it had been nothing more than a trick of her imagination. But the damage was done. He was back in her head and with him all the memories of their shared time on this island. She glared at the man and attempted to focus on her book again but her efforts were futile. Within minutes she discarded her book, paid the bill and was on her way back to the boat that would take her to Fajou. Maybe Deirdre had been right, after all. What she needed was a better distraction, something that would keep her more entertained than her own company. Throughout her musings and her internal rant it never once occurred to her how strange it was that it had been Niles popping into her head rather than Maxwell.

When she returned to the house she found a cocktail dress waiting for her on the bed. She frowned and turned on her heels, heading back into the corridor.

"Martha?" she called while walking and within minutes the maid appeared, her speed no doubt due to her mother's strict training.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"This is Deirdre's dress," C.C. pointed out, handing it over to her "you left it in my room by accident."

"I didn't, Miss Babcock. Your sister said you'd be needing it for a party tonight?"

She muttered a curse and ignoring the maid's scared look walked directly to her sister's room.

"You found the dress?" D.D. asked before she had even managed to open her mouth.

"Yes and I'm confused. What part of this morning's conversation didn't you understand?"

D.D. remained unfazed by her anger and took a leisurely drag from her cigarette. "Don't snap like that, Chastity, it's not very appealing. And before you waste another breath, just answer me this. What are you doing here already looking all miserable?"

"Is there an appropriate time now for me to come home?" C.C. challenged, raising an eyebrow.

But her sister ignored her yet again. "I know you, C.C., you're bored. So just go and freshen up, slip into that gorgeous dress I left you and join me at a fabulous yacht party!"

"I'm not going to wear that flimsy thing anywhere. It looks slutty."

"You're not wearing one of those black…bags either," Deirdre's nose wrinkled in distaste "they're not flattering and make you look even older. That way you'll never get a man to bite."

"Excuse me, in New York I got plenty of men to bite." She argued but cast a self-conscious glance towards the mirror nonetheless.

"Apparently not the right ones," D.D. pointed out with a knowing grin "now start dressing or we'll be late."

C.C. shot a glare her way and then left the room again, stopping only to retrieve the dress from the maid. A quick shower later she slipped on the flimsy fabric and instantly tugged at it in an effort to make it more appropriate. Her sister possessed the enviable quality to feel perfectly content in her own skin and C.C. couldn't really fault her that. She wasn't as tall and much skinnier as well. While D.D. was happy to show off what she had, C.C. was busy trying to conceal her curves behind layers of clothes. That's why the cocktail dress left her feeling rather uncomfortable. But for one night she decided it couldn't hurt to try out something new.

* * *

The party Deirdre had invited her to, took place on a yacht out in the ocean. Only the crème de la crème was present, of course. While somewhat bored at first C.C. eventually managed to find a man who took her interest. He was charming and attentive, especially when she leaned forward to help herself to more champagne and as the evening progressed C.C. knew that he'd be the guy she wanted to sleep with. Perhaps under different circumstances and a little less intoxicated she would've made a different choice but for now all she craved was sex and male attention. And that's what she was going to get.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: First location in Alaska, wi-fi is working fine. lol Here's the next update and for those of you who have been asking, Niles and C.C. will meet again at the next chapter ;) R&R please :)**

Chapter 7:

Niles hadn't expected to find himself so quickly back in a hospital bed. He'd barely had a few days to unwind on the island when the heat and humidity of Guadeloupe had overwhelmed him. He had just been strolling down a beach near Sainte-Rose when it had started. Suddenly his palms had turned clammy, he had trouble breathing and upon further introspection he found that his heart was racing. All of these symptoms had taken him instantly back to that dreadful day he had had his heart attack and so he had stumbled across the sand and to the nearest reachable person. In hurried, broken French he had described his situation and an ambulance had been called which swiftly delivered him to the Centre Hospitalier Régional. The nice staff at the hospital had instantly started their assessment, making sure he was as comfortable as possible.

But Niles had barely been paying attention to them that moment. Adrenalin was making him dizzy and all he could think about was that he was alone, that nobody he cared about was at his side. And even later when the nurses asked him for his emergency contact he refused their offer to call Maxwell. His friend had been so concerned to let him go in the first place, not to mention the shock he had suffered a few weeks ago when C.C. had rung him up to tell him about his heart attack. No, Niles definitely didn't want Maxwell to know that he was back in hospital. It was also not him that he wanted by his side. It was not his comfort he was seeking. Instead it was the blonde who had been with him the last time.

Ruefully he mused how much he must've scared her. He could faintly remember her wide blue eyes before everything else around him had gone dark. But he had no recollection of her being with him after that. He only knew from Fran that she had barely left his side. He wondered how she had felt at that time, how she had acted. He could picture her snapping at the hospital staff and demanding only the best service for him. And a small part of him could also imagine her holding his hand, brushing some hair out of his face. Although that was probably nothing but a fantasy, wishful thinking. And not for the first time since his heart attack he was cursing himself for pulling that stupid prank on her.

That night he lay in bed reminiscing, the silence and darkness surrounding him bringing out all of his fears. Gradually his thoughts drifted back to the therapy sessions he had participated in to handle those fears. It had all started when C.C. had been dating Chandler. That sleazy fusspot had really irritated him and he had spent many a sleepless night pondering what exactly she saw in him. Was it the money? The power? It could only be those things because as far as Niles was concerned the man possessed no charm or wit whatsoever. The questions wouldn't leave him alone and so, one day, after picking the youngest Sheffield up from therapy he had impulsively requested a five minute talk with Doctor Bort, knowing that she was also C.C.'s psychiatrist. She had looked somewhat confused but thankfully granted him a bit of her valuable time.

"How can I help you?"

He had twisted his hands, uncertain what to ask her first and in the end had settled for: "Is she happy?"

"Grace has been making a lot of progress since she first started seeing me," Bort answered, smiling a little "I'm sure she'd be happy to answer your question herself."

Niles sighed, suddenly feeling rather rude for his lack of interest in the girl.

"I wasn't talking about her," he hesitantly clarified "I was talking about Miss Babcock."

Mild surprise registered on the psychiatrist's face before it turned into a smooth mask of neutrality once more. "You know I can't disclose personal information, Mr Brightmore."

"I know," he frowned impatiently "but I'm not asking for anything private, am I? I just want to know if she's happy."

He couldn't mention his name, felt too humiliated otherwise. But Bort seemed to know what he was referring to.

"She's doing alright, Mr Brightmore." She answered gently.

Niles nodded, not pleased with her answer but at the same time not sure what else he had hoped to hear. "I just don't understand…" he muttered and Bort touched his arm again.

"Maybe you should talk to someone about it."

He knew he shouldn't but a part of him felt offended nonetheless. "A colleague of mine, Doctor Miller, is specialised in-"

He cut her off before she could continue. "Thank you. It's time I brought Miss Grace home again."

But rather annoyingly her words didn't leave him alone and gradually he began to consider therapy. Something still kept him from making any serious commitment though. Some sense of pride, perhaps, or the old lingering assumption that therapy was merely for completely crazy people and would somehow go hand in hand with a loss of dignity. In the end the opportunity presented itself or rather was pushed onto him. Fran, suffering from all kinds of complexes, decided to go into therapy with _the _Doctor Miller that Bort had recommended to him. Feeling mildly encouraged by Fran's positive reports he had finally made an appointment for himself.

The first encounter had been less than perfect. Niles possessed a common British awkwardness when it came to disclosing private issues to a virtual stranger. It didn't really help matters that in order to break the ice Doctor Miller began listing the fee he asked of his patients. Of course Fran had never mentioned it since Mr Sheffield was covering her bill. But it was far more than Niles had expected and far more than he could afford. Once he had digested this information, however, it made opening up about his issues a little bit more straight forward. After all, some of them had just been presented to him.

Slowly he began to talk about life as a butler. He mentioned how little he got paid and how little he could afford. Eventually he moved on to discuss how that affected his other dreams and plans. He spoke about the family he'd always hoped to and now felt he'd never have. He wouldn't earn enough to provide for them, let alone to afford an apartment in New York big enough for a whole family. And they could hardly continue living in his room. He admitted his loneliness, his need for companionship and his weakness made him feel rather silly. Finally, and even more embarrassingly so he began talking about her.

"So you insulted her?" Miller prompted after he had been silent for a rather long time.

"Yes, she was just so…irritating, so very upper-class and everyone was tiptoeing around her. I just couldn't resist."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Empowered. In charge," he nodded and spread his hands "make of that what you want. Miss Babcock, of course, didn't like it. She wasn't used to resistance but…"

"Mmh?"

Niles looked up but couldn't quite bring himself to make eye contact with the therapist. "But I think she liked it. Of course I can't say that for certain but…after the initial shock had worn off I saw something…admiration…no…" he shook his head "that's not the right word…satisfaction and curiosity. She was intrigued by the game I had started."

"Game seems an appropriate word." Doctor Miller chimed in.

"Why?"

"Well, the both of you started engaging in child's play. In kindergarten boys very often express affection by teasing and tormenting the girl in question."

Niles nodded and pondered this for quite some time. "She has a boyfriend now," he confessed quietly "and the old method doesn't work anymore. She's floating on air and nothing can burst her bubble."

"You're feeling invisible again?" Miller asked gently.

"Wouldn't you?"

The therapist shrugged and refrained from commenting.

"She is not going to notice me unless I change my station...I get a better job."

"There are other ways to be seen," Miller suggested and Niles nodded and they didn't speak about it anymore.

But Niles agreed with him which is how he had come to dye his hair jet-black. It was a noticeable change even C.C. couldn't miss.

* * *

When Niles awoke the next morning he felt disoriented at first. But when the nurse came in to serve him his breakfast he quickly remembered what had brought him here.

"The doctor will be by to see you in a moment," she informed him and then busied herself clearing his nightstand.

"When do you think I will be able to go back to the hotel?" he asked, shifting the weight of the tray a bit on his legs.

"The doctor will know," the nurse smiled "he has your results."

Niles nodded and picked up a piece of toast. His appetite was definitely lacking but he didn't want the staff to think he was being rude. Nibbling at it a little he noticed that the nurse continued to shuffle around in his room, looking desperate for something to do.

"Can I help you?" he asked pleasantly.

"Oh no," she startled embarrassed "it's just that doctor is very handsome."

Niles laughed and relaxed against his cushions. "I see. By all means…stay until he comes to talk to me."

The nurse giggled and remained at the end of his bed. "I'm Jacinta."

"Niles," he replied and she chuckled again.

"I know," and she prodded his foot "eat Niles...you need strength."

Their exchange was interrupted when the doctor strode into the room. Niles saw Jacinta eyeing him appreciatively all over before excusing herself for a moment and leaving the room. Personally he didn't see what was so remarkable about that doctor, other than he seemed to exude confidence, a quality Niles had come to learn was sure to woo women. But there was something about the way he combed his bleach blonde hair back, so it looked sleek and a little bit greasy that made him rather repulsive to Niles. His smile was a little too brilliant and his teeth were a little too perfect for his liking as well.

"Mr Brightmore? I'm Doctor Clark."

Ah, American accent. And there it was again, that smile.

"Is something wrong with my heart?" he asked.

"No, you're fine. Your heart was simply struggling a bit more with the climate which brought about those symptoms you experienced. And judging by your pulse you must've panicked, not that anyone would blame you after recent events."

It was the way he said it that made Niles want to leap up and punch him. But he remained perfectly still in his bed. "So I am free to go?"

"Yes, you are. Just be sure to avoid the heat as much as possible and perhaps carry a bottle of water around with you."

Niles thanked the doctor politely and then put the tray on his nightstand.

"Good news?" Jacinta asked upon entering the room again.

"Yes, I can leave the hospital." He replied, still climbing out of bed.

"Let me help you," she said and he couldn't deny her offer.

He watched her fetch his clothes and sunglasses and then allowed her to help him dress.

"So doctor is very handsome, no?" she finally asked and he nodded to humour her."Shame he likes wrong women…"

"Wrong women?" Niles asked while buttoning up his shirt.

"Yes…don't tell I gossip but Doctor Clark involved with Babcock women."

Niles blinked, startled. He hadn't expected to hear her name in this room. "Babcock women? Plural?" he questioned confused.

"Yes…mother and daughters. They all have reputation on Guadeloupe. First Doctor Clark sees one daughter, now the other. Such waste…"

He swallowed and gave a forced smile. It seemed that for the second time they had both chosen the same island to get away though there was no chance he'd relax now knowing that she was dating yet another slime ball.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks again to those of you who keep reviewing. As promised, Niles and C.C. meet again in this chapter. ;) Enjoy and R&R please! :)**

Chapter 8:

While at first he had been discouraged and frustrated at his recent discoveries, Niles soon decided that it was time to stop whining and do something a little more active instead. He was too old-fashioned of a Brit to think that both their presence on Guadeloupe had anything to do with fate, but he did believe that he had been given another chance. So he spent some time pondering how to get in touch with her but in the end decided to take her by surprise. She wouldn't be pleased about a visit from him either way but arriving without a warning meant that she wouldn't have the time to make up excuses or to run away either. Secretly, he was hoping to interrupt one of her dates with the doctor as well.

What he didn't know was that C.C. had already moved on from him. She wasn't in the mood for dating or big romantic gestures. She finally had to have her needs met and when Doctor Clark had become too clingy she had spelled things out for him and they had parted ways. Since then she had been with a dentist, a lawyer and a surprisingly good Jet Ski instructor. All of them had lasted just one night, of course.

Waking up now with the weight of someone's arm wrapped around her waist she realised that she had forgotten her latest conquest. Timothy, or Todd something or other. It didn't really matter. His name was hardly required and she could get away with incoherent moaning most of the time. C.C. turned to face the sun that was shining in from the balcony and merely glanced at her companion. He was still fast asleep and she was glad. Once the deed was done there was hardly anything worth talking about. As thrilling as the previous night had been she felt fatigue settling into her bones. A little voice in her head warned her that maybe she was reverting a little bit too much to her old ways and she partially agreed. With all these guys around she hardly had a moment to herself and she felt less independent somehow. On the other hand the companionship was addictive. It wasn't so much an attachment that she felt towards the men but rather her need for validation that was constantly met. And it was structured, she was in charge. She only had to gesture and she could have her pick from any men she wanted and when she was tired or bored of them she could simply cast them aside. No commitment issues, no insecurities, no longer the butt of the joke. She glanced to her side a second time and decided that Todd had overstayed his welcome.

"Wake up," she nudged him, while letting her toes curl against the sheets.

His brown eyes found hers and for a moment he just seemed dazed, then he propped himself up on his elbow and gave her a dazzling smile.

"Morning, babe."

Yes, it was definitely time to get rid of that one.

"I'm going to have breakfast in a minute so you better leave."

His handsome face distorted in protest but C.C. wasn't paying attention. She slipped out of bed and firmly yanked the sheet from under him and used it to cover herself up.

"Damn…those rumours were right." He muttered and hurried to pick up his clothes that lay strewn all over the carpet.

"Of course," C.C. replied haughtily, tilting her chin higher before wandering off to the bathroom. She was certain that he'd be gone by the time she returned from her shower.

As much as she had hated the silence in the past few weeks, this morning she was happily embracing it. Her body seemed to be aching everywhere and the warm water could only do very little to make things better. As predicted, the bedroom was empty when she set foot in it again and so she took all the time she needed to dress for breakfast. It was late once more and she could only guess how many dishes the maid must've already prepared and then scrapped, having learned to only serve perfection. When she was finally dressed she headed downstairs, where she encountered her sister on the deck again.

"That one was cute," she said in greeting "where'd you pick him up?"

"Oh that party last night," C.C. shrugged "I don't remember the details."

"You know what that makes you, right?" D.D. challenged but C.C. merely grinned.

"Yes, the same thing it makes you."

"At least I am looking for my future husband. You don't even keep them around long enough to figure out if they'd be worth it."

C.C. let her talk while the maid brought out her breakfast. She gave a grateful nod to acknowledge her efforts but noticed that Martha was refusing to make eye contact. Choosing not to dwell on it, she reached for a croissant and turned her attention back to D.D.

"Oh stop talking," she raised her hand and rolled her eyes "you're looking for a husband as much as I am. If I remember correctly it was you who told me only a few days ago: "Use men for sex and sex alone. That's what they're good for." You just claim to look for a husband to make yourself look better, to appear more decent towards mommy."

At this she witnessed her sister shrinking away for the first time, rather than engaging her in an argument. Why though, C.C. wasn't sure. Perhaps she had hit a mark with her comment or perhaps Deirdre was hoping to find Mr Right, after all.

"You're just jealous because I can easily get more men than you." She muttered petulantly and shrank further into her reclining sun chair.

But C.C. ignored her again, determined not to let her spoil her breakfast. So they remained in silence until the sound of the bell startled them out of their thoughts. Deirdre only looked up when the maid appeared out on the deck a few minutes later.

"There's a man wanting to see Miss Babcock."

"Which one?" C.C. asked, her lips curling into an amused smile.

But before Martha had the chance to elaborate, D.D. had abandoned People magazine and risen to her feet.

"Me, of course!" she announced confidently and marched back into the house and to the front door.

Niles was hovering near the entrance to the Babcock's beach house, nervously adjusting his shirt so it didn't reveal too much of what he perceived to be excess fat. He had taken a huge gamble inviting himself. There was no other word for it. He had chartered a boat to take him to Fajou and the driver had left him there with blessings and well wishes, as if he was about to fight a dragon. A grin lit up his face for a second when he realised how oddly appropriate that sentiment was. Now he was stuck here and at Babcock's mercy, hoping that she would at least arrange for another boat should things not go too well between them. Otherwise he'd be stranded unless he fancied a swim back to Guadeloupe.

"Do I know you?" a voice startled him.

It had the same quality as C.C.'s but was a little bit less deep. He turned and flashed a smile that unbeknownst to him attracted the youngest Babcock almost instantly. "No, I'm afraid we don't. I'm Niles Brightmore and I was wondering if Miss Babcock…C.C. is around?"

Distaste coloured her face for an instant. "How do you know my sister, Niles?" she probed, licking her lips and shifting closer.

He squared his shoulders and inched back a little. "We worked for the same employer in New York," he then explained.

D.D. was smaller than her sister, both in height and in shape. But she had the same blue eyes and the same challenging, haughty air around her. Still she wasn't appealing to him in the slightest. She smelled as if she had been dunked into a bath of rose petals and the tightness of her outfit emphasised her body in all the wrong places. Too bony, too flat. He tore his eyes away from her but D.D. had already misinterpreted his lingering gaze.

"Mymy…you're that butler, aren't you?"

Although he didn't like her tone it did thrill him to hear that C.C. must've mentioned him. "Yes, I am." He nodded.

"I should've known…" she took yet another step closer and ran her hands over his chest "only working class men have these kind of muscles."

He blushed, more in embarrassment than anything else and gently pried her hands loose. "Thank you, Miss. But I am here to see C.C. So could you tell me if she's around? Otherwise I won't bother you any longer."

D.D. looked as if she had smelled something sour. "Yes, she's just having breakfast. Follow me," she then muttered and gestured for him "Though I don't know how much time she'll have. She's just kicked out another man and I'm sure she's ready to sink her claws into the next one."

Niles swallowed and felt his heart sink but refused to let it show. "In that case I won't take too much of her time."

D.D. stopped just in front of the doors that were leading to the deck. "Well, should you find yourself bored my room is on the second floor at the end of the corridor. And I'll be sure to make time for you." She winked and ran her hands over his chest again.

It was C.C.'s shocked face that broke through his discomfort this time and he managed to free himself before she had joined them.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he replied and she nodded.

"Obviously. Who told you I was here? I swear to God Maxwell can't keep a single-"

"It wasn't him," Niles interrupted "he just told me that you had quit."

It didn't strike him as odd that she relaxed a little at that piece of information. Then her gaze flickered over to her sister. "Do you mind?"

Deirdre rolled her eyes and then trudged off towards the stairs.

"I was in the hospital when I heard your name being mentioned by one of the doctors," he continued to explain once they were alone.

"Hospital, mmh?" she asked, slipping past the patio doors and out onto the deck again to get some distance between them "Is that a habit of yours now or are you just getting closer to death?"

Her harsh words stung and he could feel a retort forming on his lips but forced himself to swallow it down. It was his own fault that she was more defensive than usual now.

"My heart needed another check-up," he said calmly but unable to meet her eyes at the same time.

"If you expect me to feel sorry for you now you can guess again." She snapped, her whole body tense because she had felt a certain amount of concern bubbling up "Last time I saw you, you didn't look too bad."

"I didn't, I wasn't-" he groaned and uttered a curse "damnit, Babcock, you don't have to feel anything for me." He paused again, grimacing at how awkward his words sounded. "What happened at the hospital was bad and I'm sorry. I woke up, I was disoriented and you were there cooing over me. I thought you were setting me up so I did what comes natural to us."

"Because God forbid I might be capable of feelings other than anger and bitterness," she retorted dryly, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Well, it was unheard of up to that point." He joked, hoping to lighten up the situation but her posture only grew more rigid. "Babcock, I am sorry. Miss Fine told me everything, that you had been with me from the start and –"

"Stop talking about it!" her voice grew louder.

"I won't," he said and stepped closer "I appreciate it and I hate that I messed things up instantly. When I had my heart attack, when it happened, I was terrified but I was so glad that you were there with me. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else by my side." She squirmed a little but he was relieved to see that some of her anger had disappeared. "You don't have to quit because of me."

"Don't flatter yourself," C.C. scoffed "I have other reasons as well."

Now it was his turn to grimace, knowing that she could only be referring to Maxwell. "Well, he isn't worth it either."

For a moment there was nothing but silence between them while they eyed each other like battle-weary opponents.

"So how long are you here for?" C.C. finally asked.

"Indefinite," he shrugged "I came here to recover."

"More or less successfully," she pointed out dryly and he grinned.

"Granted, I may not have chosen the perfect destination."

"You have been prone to making many mistakes lately," she chuckled and he shot a glare in her direction.

"Just for that comment alone I'll drop by more often now to harass you."

"In that case I'll be sure to let D.D. deal with you. She seems so willing in anyway." C.C. replied.

"Well, be that as it may. She's not the Babcock I came here for." And finally a comfortable silence settled between them.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm glad to hear you're still enjoying the story. This chapter marks the half way point of the story btw. Let me know what you think. :)**

Chapter 9:

The next day Niles found himself back on board of a speedboat that would deliver him to Fajou. He knew that C.C. probably hadn't taken him quite seriously when he had told her that he would stop by to harass her more often. Truth be told, he hadn't been entirely serious himself at that moment. But his tactic of taking her by surprise had worked out so well that he had decided that it was best to strike while the iron was hot. If he stayed away the risk was too high that she might ponder things to death and change her mind again.

Despite his good cheer, the boat driver had still greeted him with an incredulous look on his face, as if he couldn't believe that Niles would venture out to the island voluntarily for the second day in a row. But it didn't bother him. Not when he knew that he had won back his sparring partner.

That morning, Fajou was cloaked in a thin layer of mist that only the blinding light of the sun could penetrate. He checked his watch and wondered not for the first time that day, if it was too early to visit the Babcocks. He knew better than anyone else how testy C.C. could be before she'd had her first cup of coffee. But it was too late now, he was on his way and the island was within reach.

"Good luck," the driver said yet again and helped him ashore before casting a dark look at the beach house and driving off again.

Niles chuckled to himself and followed the stony path that led up to the entrance. Slipping his sunglasses into his breast pocket he reached out with his other hand and rang the doorbell. Within minutes the maid appeared. "Mr…" she paused to think "Brightmore?"

"Yes," he smiled in return "I'm sorry to disturb you so early in the morning but I was wondering if Miss Babcock, C.C., is up already."

Martha chuckled as if he had made a very good joke. "No, though I've heard shower." She nodded "You can wait in the kitchen with me, if you want. I'll make you coffee."

He offered another grateful smile in return and followed her through the silent house. "Have they been keeping you busy again?" he inquired, hoping that the maid would understand what he was getting at.

"No," she shook her head "no men last night."

He was glad to hear that his hunch had been right – all servants liked to gossip – and even more so to hear that C.C. had been without company.

"You like milk in coffee?" Martha interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, and sugar please."

"Miss Babcock likes hers black," she grimaced and he nodded.

"I know. That woman possesses an iron stomach in many ways."

She chuckled and then handed him a mug. He took a sip and looked around the kitchen. Equipped with the most expensive appliances it really was a dream and one that would've been wasted on the Babcocks had they not been employing capable staff.

"So you're the Sheffields butler I've heard?"

"Yes," he replied "so I know what you must be going through."

She laughed again and nudged him playfully, clearly enjoying their exchange. "But you like her…"

He glanced around the room again, this time for a completely different reason. "Yes…we're…" he sighed "it's complicated."

"I can see that," she agreed "but be careful. Mrs Babcock took butler as lover…poor man keeps hoping for more."

Niles winced, suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Martha," a sharp voice cut through the silence and the maid flinched.

"Yes, Miss?" she turned to face Deirdre who was casually leaning in the doorway wearing a dressing gown that left little to the imagination.

"We're not paying you to stand around and gossip, are we?"

Martha swallowed and rushed over to the counter where she had been preparing breakfast before his arrival. "No, Miss."

D.D. nodded, satisfied, and then turned her attention to Niles. "I thought I heard your voice," her tone dropped to a silky purr "I'd recognise that rich British accent anywhere."

He winced again and cradling the coffee cup in his hands stepped towards her. "Yes, your maid was nice enough to get me a drink while I was waiting for your sister."

Deirdre smiled and slipped her arm around his back. "You're braver than I thought, daring to face C.C. so early in the morning. She looks a fright!"

"Doesn't she always?" he replied dryly and out of habit, regretting his words a second later. Surely it wouldn't reflect well on him if he sided with her sister. D.D., however, chuckled in delight.

"So it is true?"

"What is?" he frowned.

"The odd relationship you have with my sister. The insults…"

He couldn't help but grin. "Yes, our exchanges are rather special."

Obviously that hadn't been the answer she'd expected as she frowned yet again but then quickly hurried to force a smile back onto her face. "You know, if it's special you're after, I have some skills that would make your head spin."

The tongue action that followed that statement was enough to make him avert his eyes quickly. Luckily he was spared an answer when Martha appeared on the deck.

"Breakfast, Miss. I hope it's alright if Mr Brightmore joins you?"

"Of course," D.D. winked at him "A man must satisfy his appetite in the morning."

He was growing less and less hungry but smiled and accepted the food. "Thank you, Martha."

A few moments passed while they ate in silence and then C.C. emerged from inside the house. Surprise at seeing him there instantly mingled with annoyance at D.D.'s presence.

"Look who came back!" Deirdre began but Niles intersected before she could get any further.

"Yes, I thought it wise to follow up quickly on yesterday's threat."

C.C.'s face relaxed and she chuckled. "Well, too bad. I was just heading out."

She'd had no such plans but seeing D.D. fawning over him was reason enough to make something up that would get him out of the house. And judging by the look her sister gave her she was quite aware of her intentions.

"Where are you going then?" she challenged.

"Pointe des Chateaux. I've heard the view is spectacular."

"In that case it's up to me to entertain Niles."

"Actually I always wanted to see that place myself," he replied and brushing crumbs off his trousers he rose to his feet.

C.C. tried very hard not to look pleased and then strode out of the house, Niles on her heels after he'd said goodbye to Deirdre.

"You're not really joining me though," C.C. eventually said when they were outside.

Niles chuckled. "Ah Babs, you should know that I take harassing you rather seriously."

"And I take avoiding you rather seriously," she replied dryly "I will give you a ride back to Guadeloupe but that's it."

They had reached the docks by now and Niles watched the driver help her on board, pretending not to be excited by the way the breeze hiked up her summer dress now and again.

"I think I deserve to join you on your little excursion," he announced, climbing on board the boat after her.

"Oh yes? Why would that be?" she asked, glancing out at sea.

"Because I clearly did you a favour back there. You were jealous about me spending so much time alone with your sister."

"Jealous?" she scoffed, feeling caught "You're forgetting your place. Besides, up until yesterday I wasn't even speaking to you."

"Damned if you'll ever let that go." He sighed.

"A man like you needs a good reminder every so often."

Despite her sharp tone, however, she leaned forward to give the driver new instructions. Soon they reached the shore of the mainland but the boat didn't slow down. Instead it skirted the harbour and moved further east towards Pointe des Chateaux. Neither Niles nor C.C. commented on this.

* * *

From that day on he visited her fairly regularly and they spent their days together exploring the island. Feeling more optimistic Niles called the Sheffield mansion to inform Maxwell that his stay would be extended. He couldn't possibly leave now that he and C.C. were getting closer. He was sure that his departure would only disrupt everything. Maxwell, although reluctant, was glad to hear that his butler seemed to have such a good time and only hoped that the same would be true for his business partner. His assumption being that with enough rest and relaxation they'd both come to realise that they were needed at the mansion.

* * *

"Now you're just pushing it," C.C. chuckled when he guided her onto the boat he had hired.

And there was no doubt she was right. But when she had agreed to join him for a late night jazz concert in a Café and for dinner beforehand he hadn't been able to stop himself. So far he'd managed to persuade her to dance with him and to let him escort her home. He didn't want to begin wondering when his luck would run out. The glow of the moon reflected on the surface of the ocean as they gently bobbed along towards Fajou. Her blonde hair was escaping from the clip that had held it tamed before, and he felt that she was coming deliciously undone. If only he could help it along a little bit.

When the boat bumped against the dock they both stumbled ashore, their steps made clumsy from the alcohol they had consumed that evening. "I'm glad D.D. isn't home," C.C. chuckled "she'd be giving me the third degree."

"Oh? Is there something you'd like to keep secret, Miss Babcock?" he teased gently and followed her up the path to the house.

"You wish," she replied and her sultry laugh made him shiver.

"Is there any other reason you told me about D.D.'s absence?" he probed.

"You're far too confident when you've been drinking, butler boy." She scolded and he held up his hands.

"I'm not nearly as drunk as you think."

Her laugh was filled with humour rather than something else this time. "Takes you back, doesn't it?"

He smiled a little, surprised that she would bring it up. Their alcohol-fuelled kiss two years ago had been just as much a taboo as their encounter on Guadeloupe.

"Come back to New York," he said softly, reaching for her hands and he could see by the light blush that coloured her cheeks that he had caught her off guard.

"I've already quit, Niles." she lied.

"Yes, but you know that Mr Sheffield would take you back in an instant. What else are you going to do?"

"Are you doubting my abilities?" she asked, slipping her hand out of his and arching an eyebrow.

"Never, I've seen what you're capable of." He grinned "I'm just saying that I'd miss my favourite toy."

"Now I'm flattered," she responded dryly and turned to unlock the front door.

"So you should be. I don't want to sink my teeth into just anyone."

"You know, Niles," she turned just slightly to look at him "with this kind of confidence you can get women."

"Oh shut up," he muttered, stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets but she wouldn't let it go.

"Embrace your sensual energy."

In retrospect, buying those tapes had really been a mistake.

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

He was halfway down the path when he heard her voice.

"Don't be such a sissy! Come on in!"

He grinned to himself and headed back up and into the house where he found her a few feet away helping herself to some liquor from the drinking cart. He stepped closer until his chest was lightly touching her back.

"Do you think that's wise, Babcock?" he murmured and was delighted to see her shiver.

"I'd say it is if I'm going to have to put up with any more of your flirt attempts." She replied smoothly and took a sip of the amber liquid.

"Never satisfied," he sighed and then lifted his hand to slide the pin out of her hair.

She turned around to him, searching his face for answers but instead he only carelessly dropped the pin to the floor and backed her against the cart. It was hard to determine who made the first move after that. Just like the night two years before their kiss was rough and passionate at first but this time eventually slowed down to a more leisurely, exploring pace. Her skin was softer than he had imagined and her moans were nearly enough to drive him over the edge already. But he wasn't going to let this moment pass too quickly, he'd make sure to let it last as long as possible.

The next morning C.C. was the first one to wake up. She couldn't remember how they had made it from the living room to her bed but was glad nonetheless. His arm was protectively wrapped around her waist and she sighed. Another morning, another man. Only this time it was much worse because it was Niles. She'd barely forgiven him for his cruel prank and now she'd slept with him? She rubbed her face, trying to suppress the panic that was threatening to overwhelm her. There was a reason why she hadn't given in to her urges throughout the years. C.C. lifted his arm and slipped out of bed, unfortunately waking him in the process. She had just enough time to grab her robe before his blue eyes found hers.

"Morning," he smiled lazily and then stretched out.

"My sister will be back, it's time for you to leave."

A frown replaced the smile on his face, one she had come to learn meant stubbornness. "No, I'm going to need a minute to wake up. Been feeling groggier since the heart attack."

C.C was starting to feel guilty when she remembered that he'd had no concerns whatsoever the previous night. "You were working just fine yesterday," she snapped "don't make me ask you again."

"Why?" he demanded, sitting up a little "You were enjoying yourself last night and now you're scared but I'm not going to budge C.C."

Growing increasingly annoyed at her inability to get rid of him she spat out the first thing that came to mind. "You set me up to see Maxwell and Nanny Fine in action. Now I've used you as a rebound. I'd say we're even."

The hurt in his eyes confirmed the success of her plan and a moment later he climbed out of the bed and began collecting his clothes. The ugly silence resounded around them while he was getting dressed. Then finally, just before leaving her room he turned to face her a last time.

"I never should've done this. I should've known that you were never capable of being in a mature relationship."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! I've now finished writing this story and will start posting chapters every other day ;) but please keep reviewing. That being said, here's a message to the person who keeps leaving rather unconstructive comments. I generally tend to do research for my stories so you can believe me when I write about Niles being fit enough for sexual activities again. I've mentioned a few times in my chapters that several weeks have passed since the heart attack and you're cleared for sexual activity between 4-6 weeks after the incident...depending on the severity, of course, but since we know that it was just a minor event and there was no damage to the heart muscle either, Niles will be fit enough. Alcohol, while not advised, can be consumed as well. I'll be happy to provide you with links...in the meantime, have a little faith in the effort I actually put into my stories.**

Chapter 10:

Niles' words and the whole situation were playing on her mind more than she had expected. She had never regretted her one night stands, not even the ones that had led to truly awful sex but she did regret sleeping with Niles. Not that it had been bad, on the contrary, but it had been the wrong time for them. Maybe things were generally too complicated between them for there to ever be a right time. Niles wanted a relationship, a commitment, while she wanted sex or so she thought. After all, wasn't it exactly the other way round with Maxwell? Not quite, she reminded herself bitterly, that particular Brit wouldn't even settle for the sex part.

She was feeling far too guilty for giving into something that they both wanted. Niles had been as much into this as she, C.C. told herself. If he had been so certain about her emotional unavailability it had been his own fault for sleeping with her nonetheless. And so she went back and forth between blaming him and feeling guilty.

Several days later, still keeping mostly to herself in the house, there was a knock on the door. Whoever it was entered without awaiting a response and C.C. half expected Niles to stride in. But it was D.D.

"Should I draw the curtains and pour you a glass of Whiskey?" she asked dryly and C.C. slowly looked up, a quizzical look on her face. "Well, to complete the whole grandma image," her sister explained with a grin.

She dismissively waved a hand at her and re-directed her gaze to the page of her book she'd been trying to read for the past half hour now.

"In case you've forgotten I'm leaving tomorrow."

C.C. blinked, she hadn't realised that so much time had passed already. "Well, I hope you enjoyed your holiday."

"I did, it was as eventful as I expected it to be." D.D. responded and then joined her on the bed "So where's that hunky butler of yours?"

"He isn't _my_ butler," she replied testily and closed her book "and why do you want to know?"

"Because I've noticed that he hasn't been around for a while and ever since his mysterious disappearance you have been in a worse mood than usual. So I've reached the conclusion that one thing's linked to the other."

"Your powers of deduction astound me, Sherlock." C.C. commented dryly "But since I know you won't stop yapping unless I tell you. Niles and I had sex."

"And?" D.D. asked, drumming her fingers excitedly against her leg.

"And what?"

"Well, were you so bad that he decided to leave?" D.D. grinned. She winced unintentionally and looked away. "Chastity?" her sister sounded concerned now "What happened?"

She had composed herself enough to face Deirdre again. "We just had sex, D.D. It's all I wanted and I told him so."

"And he didn't react well to that?"

"No," she shrugged.

"Well, that's his problem, right? Not like you made any promises." She chuckled but then sobered again when C.C. remained unresponsive "Hey, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing," she shrugged.

"Then why do you look like mommy just kicked the bucket and left you nothing?"

At this she could finally bring herself to chuckle. "I don't know, D.D. Things between us are more complicated than ever now."

"So?" her sister arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow "You're a Babcock, we grew up dealing with complicated situations every day. And he's just a guy," she nudged her gently "how bad can it be?"

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" C.C. changed the topic, letting herself relax against the pillows.

"8.30 am," D.D. rolled her eyes "mommy's demanded that she'd have the jet back later that day."

"In that case don't expect me to get up early to see you off." C.C. grinned.

"Of course not. Nobody would expect you out and about before noon."

"Your wit never ceases to amaze me," C.C. replied dryly.

"You're heading back to New York soon?"

She sighed and twisted her hands. "I'm not sure I'm heading back there at all."

"Oh come on, sis, don't let that little butler force you out of your working environment."

C.C. smiled tiredly, if only it was so simple. But her sister only took her silence as encouragement.

"Listen, just enjoy a few more days of the sunshine here and then head back to the Sheffields and get your routine back. Whatever doubts you have," she shrugged "just silence them and get on with life. You know if anyone can handle this it's you, C.C."

Surprised to hear such words from her sister C.C. tried pulling her into an embrace but D.D. backed away and got up from the bed. "Don't turn too mushy though. I'll be in touch, bye," and blowing her a kiss she fled the room.

As bizarre as it had been getting decent advice by her sister for once, C.C. did take her words seriously and returned to New York a few days later.

* * *

Once back she gave herself some time to adjust to the different weather again and to get her head straight before returning to the Sheffield mansion. Despite her best attempts though she arrived feeling just as nervous as she had done on her first ever working day. And really in a way it felt as if she'd gone back to the beginning, about to enter a house filled with strangers. Raising her hand to ring the doorbell she was suddenly overcome by a queasy feeling. No doubt it would be Niles she'd be confronted with first. As the seconds ticked by silently she reminded herself again of her sister's words, steeling herself for their first encounter since they had woken up the night after.

"Miss Babcock," At least his greeting was natural if also not a single muscle seemed to move in his face.

"Niles," she nodded and slipped past him. If only he knew how difficult it was to make her actions look so effortless.

Out of habit she tossed her coat at him and he caught it without further comment. _"That's not unusual," she told herself "even before his heart attack he didn't engage with you." _Still, for a short while things had been back to normal between them on the island and she would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't yearn for that normalcy now. Leaving him behind, she walked the familiar path to the office and entered without knocking.

"C.C.!" at least Maxwell looked delighted as well as surprised to see her.

"Max," she nodded and sat down on the green love seat.

"I assume your vacation has come to an end?"

"One would think so seeing as I'm back in the office," she commented, fishing for a notebook in her briefcase.

"Yes…uh…welcome back," he muttered quietly and then pushed a stack of papers forward "this is what I've been working on and this," he reached in his drawer for yet another pile of papers "are all the issues various people have communicated in the past few weeks."

"How thoughtful to keep a hold of them until my return," she sighed and stood up to collect them.

His apologies barely registered as she was too busy reading through the material he had just provided her with. With a deep sigh she realised that that was how life had always been and would in all likelihood continue to be for her. A secretary to the man she had crushed on once, otherwise stuck in complicated relationships and solely work-oriented.

* * *

A few weeks later C.C. had adjusted herself to the whole situation again and would've been able to deal with it all much better if it hadn't been for the persistent queasiness bugging her every day. It seemed to get particularly bad whenever she'd set foot into the Sheffield mansion which was why she sought out her doctor in the end to prescribe her some antiemetic tablets as the regular over-the-counter drugs just didn't seem to help at all. Her doctor couldn't be persuaded to simply hand over the pills and instead began asking her a series of questions. When did the nausea first appear? How often did it occur? Had she been losing weight? Had she been travelling lately? Once he had worked his way through this never-ending catalogue of questions he had finally examined her as well and then left for a few moments to evaluate the results of her urine sample.

"So? Can you help me?" she asked impatiently when he finally returned to the room.

"Yes," he nodded and smiled "but please sit back down."

She frowned, confused and reluctantly did so. "What's going on? Is it a virus or something?"

"No," he shook his head "Miss Babcock, following your descriptions I've carried out a pregnancy test and it came back positive."

She blinked, stunned, unable to hear the words that followed over the sound of her racing heart. Who was the father? That was the first question that presented itself to her. And despite having slept with several men on Guadeloupe there was only one she'd had unprotected sex with, one man where her desire had shut down all rational functioning.

"Miss Babcock? Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just a little bit of a surprise." She answered, forcing a polite smile and nodding as the doctor continued talking.

_He_ didn't think she was capable of being in a mature relationship. Then _he_ would also doubt her skills as a mother. And just like that C.C. came to realise that Niles could never find out that she was pregnant.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with this, guys. I'm really glad that so many reacted really well to the pregnancy. Enjoy the next chapter and review, please. :)**

Chapter 11:

The first few days after her doctor had told her she was pregnant seemed rather odd and unreal to C.C. She went to all the appointments he had set up for her without fully grasping what was going on. The fact that a baby was growing inside her was a foreign concept. It quickly became a habit to nod and smile when the doctors or receptionists were talking to her and she'd got used to saying things like "Yes, I'm very excited." as if there was any meaning or truth attached to them.

In reality, she was terrified and there was a small part of her that wanted to strangle everyone who congratulated her and told her how great it would be. She couldn't think of anything that was remarkably great about the lingering nausea and months of bloating and swollen ankles ahead of her. As for the time after she'd given birth, C.C. dreaded to think about that even more. Memories stirred of her first trip to the Sheffield's. The scene in front of her had been worse than a horror movie. Three kids at varying ages screaming and throwing things, the smell of dirty diapers barely concealed by air freshener. She shivered. No, there was really no good explanation why people decided to bring such horrors into their lives.

The trouble was that C.C. was quite aware that such views were usually considered unnatural or cold. As with all things in life, there were certain expectations attached to motherhood. The only difference was that where most of the other things were concerned she could get away with her indifference. People would roll their eyes and comment behind her back, of course, but it didn't faze her. Yet being accused of being uncaring towards her unborn child stirred a strong defence mechanism that she didn't wish to examine further. That was why she shrieked in delight at the first picture of her baby, rather than to ask which blob she was meant to be looking at.

As the months progressed C.C. started to struggle with the physical effects of her pregnancy as well. Her body seemed to be stuck in a constant cycle of fatigue and achiness that wouldn't go away, no matter which treatments she tried to combat the issues. The increased size of her breasts would've been a positive side effect, if her nipples weren't constantly sore and the appreciative glances of strangers would stop turning into looks of horror when they noticed the rest of her barrelling down the street. Not that she could blame them, really, her weight gain could hardly be overlooked. Requiring a whole new wardrobe but refusing to buy any kind of maternity clothes it wasn't long before the butler and the nanny also picked up on the way her body strained against the confinements of her blouse and skirt.

Fran, always eager to help, was the first to give her dietary advice and when she realised that C.C. wasn't going to listen to her, gave pointed looks whenever she saw her consuming food with vigour. Niles, who usually provided her with said food, used his less than subtle way of letting her know that he had also noticed her weight gain. "My my Babcock, will we have to lift your out of here with a crane soon?" and other such remarks followed.

At first she managed to succeed in ignoring him, knowing that his comments were harsher than usual because of the events on the island. But after a while she came to realise that all the plans she'd been dreading to make, had to be made at some point, and that point was quickly approaching. It couldn't be long anymore before they would notice that what they perceived to be fat was in fact a growing baby bump and then the questions would start. Her mind struggled to keep up with all the things she had to consider. Who to tell first? How to leave her job again? How to prepare her penthouse appropriately for a baby? Which hospital to give birth in? When the panic became too strong C.C. went to the only person she could count on for neutral yet helpful advice. Doctor Bort.

Despite her inner panic she was determined to act calmer this time around. She called Bort's office in advance to arrange an appointment and forced herself to remain in control until then. When the time finally arrived she made sure to act coolly towards the receptionist as she had always done and tried to ignore Bort's obvious glance when she first stepped out of her office. Luckily Bort was sometimes just as good as disguising her thoughts and emotions as C.C. was, and so she could count on her to act normally again within seconds.

"Miss Babcock? Come on in."

C.C. nodded and pulling her blouse over her swollen belly she stood up and left the waiting room behind. She waited for the brunette to take a seat as well and then tried to think of a way to state the obvious.

"What would you like to talk about?" Bort asked and again C.C. was grateful that she didn't pry instead.

"A couple of months ago I found out that I'm pregnant." She started and the sentence was her was as if all the feelings she'd been bottling up inside since the discovery finally came bursting out. She didn't cry but her whole body started to shake and she could barely bring herself to speak another word. Bort nodded and smiled encouragingly but otherwise gave her the time she needed. "I wasn't meant to be a mother." Again, words momentarily failed her and this time Bort took over.

"Are you going to keep the baby?"

C.C. chuckled bitterly. "I think it's a little bit too late now to change my mind."

"Well then, a part of you must think you're capable of being a mother." The psychiatrist commented gently.

"If you're trying to say that this is some kind of…maternal instinct taking over," she shook her head "it wasn't. I just…didn't expect the news, I froze and I just…stopped thinking about it." Bort nodded and waited for her to continue. "I don't care about this child. I haven't baby-proofed my penthouse, I haven't bought anything…I-I haven't even told anyone."

"You've told me now. Clearly you want to rectify what you consider to be shortcomings."

"I wouldn't know where to begin," C.C. sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Find someone you feel you can trust. Then figure out all the things that have to be changed, that have to be bought etc. If you don't know, consult your gynaecologist. I've seen you come in here plenty of times, completely stressed out about your work load and you told me that what made it better was to make a list. Treat this similarly. I know that work and a baby cannot be compared, the implications are vastly different. But do whatever helps you to calm down."

C.C. nodded but still remained silent for a while after. "What if I do all this but I still fail to form any kind of attachment to the baby?"

"Miss Babcock, to be honest I doubt that that will happen. But if you should still think that you don't love your child after it's born, there are options."

While her advice helped C.C. still doubted that she'd be able to live with herself should it come to that. Nonetheless she thanked the psychiatrist in the most professional way she could manage and then left.

Halfway home she decided there was one other person she could tell about her pregnancy and so the first thing she did when she got back to her penthouse was to pick up the phone and call her brother.

"Let me guess, you have a favour to ask me." He chuckled.

"What makes you say that?" she frowned.

"Well, I haven't heard from you in a while and it's not my birthday so…"

"Don't sound so smug," she snapped while trying to get comfortable on her couch "I actually have a confession of sorts to make."

"Oh Deirdre's already filled me in on all your affairs," her brother chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

She should've known what an awful gossip D.D. could be. "Well, it's not that though it is related," she sighed "I'm pregnant." The heavy silence on the other end of the line didn't bide well for her though she was relieved that he didn't burst into laughter. "I had unprotected sex with Niles on Fajou and I'm pretty certain that he's the dad."

This piece of information seemed to shake her brother out of his frozen state. "Have you told him yet?"

"No, you're only the second person I've told, Bort was the first. I don't know how to deal with this, Noel."

And she told him about the suggestions her psychiatrist had made.

"Of course I'll help you," he confirmed once she had finished talking "I wasn't really expecting to become an uncle. It's a nice surprise."

She wiped away the tear that was threatening to run down her cheek, silently cursing her hormones. "Thank you…"

"Don't mention it. So what's the first thing for that list that Bort mentioned that comes to mind?"

"I need to leave New York." She said and the conviction and plea in her voice stopped him from second-guessing this decision.

"Won't Mr Sheffield mind considering you only took off time to go to Fajou a couple of months ago?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, which is why I need a good reason."

"Such as your pregnancy?" Noel teased gently but she just brushed over his suggestion.

"Something that won't require a lot of answers…"

For a while they tossed different scenarios around but nothing seemed fitting enough. So they steered their conversation to another problem. Where would she go?

"If you don't mind I'd like to be somewhere near you," C.C. voiced, uncharacteristically timid.

"No problem, I'm sure I can find you an apartment. I can check with some people too what the best hospitals in the area are."

"Alright, you do that." She replied, smiling a little but her relief soon faded away again.

"What about your penthouse? Will you return there once the baby is born? I mean, shouldn't we make arrangements there as well?"

"Please stop with the questions," she sighed, rubbing her stomach in annoyance "it's driving me crazy. I can't possibly take care of everything. I don't even want to consider all this stuff."

"That's it," Noel suddenly exclaimed and she huffed impatiently.

"What's what?"

"Well, that is it. It's driving you crazy. Mr Sheffield and the rest of the family knows that you've been seeing Doctor Bort for years. And your little excursion to Fajou would suggest that you're feeling instable enough to flee the country. It certainly isn't how you'd normally react."

"How flattering," she commented dryly "and I don't see your point either."

"Why don't we just tell them you've gone cuckoo?"

"Please, Noel, I am strong enough to handle things."

"Yes, but you still need an excuse to come to Chicago, don't you? It's up to you. Either you swallow your pride and confess your pregnancy to Mr Sheffield, or you go down this road."

A part of him was hoping that she'd come to realise that her pregnancy was nothing to be ashamed of but he was disappointed a moment later.

"Alright then…let's let them think I've gone crackers."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! I'm glad I'm managing to write C.C.'s reaction to the pregnancy as much in character as possible or at least find a good compromise between my views of her reaction and yours. It's good to hear you're enjoying it! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I'll be flying back to Germany tonight and will try to get the next chapter out in 2 days but it'll depend on my jetlag etc. ;) Anyway, R&R please! :)**

Chapter 12:

The minute C.C. had formulated the plan with her brother it became difficult to drag herself to work each day. On one hand she didn't really see a reason to be there because she wouldn't be able to finish any of the tasks she was given and on the other hand she was nervous that someone would finally make the connection between her weight gain and the pregnancy. But Noel needed enough time to find her an apartment and to book her a flight. C.C. also needed to figure out whether she wanted to leave Chester behind or arrange transport for him as well.

In the end she had to be rational and think about the alibi they had concocted. If she really would've been sent to a psychiatric hospital she couldn't have taken her dog along and so with a heavy heart she decided to leave him behind. Picking out which clothes and personal items to take along allowed her a bit more freedom, as Noel would've supplied her with these things in anyway. So she packed two suitcases mostly with clothes and added only two photographs because she wasn't a very sentimental person.

Before catching her flight to Chicago she dropped Chester off at the kennel. Usually content because so familiar with the place, the little dog decided to put up a fight this time. He growled and snapped at the employees and even clawed at C.C. when she firmly tried to put him in his cage. Right at that moment her pregnancy hormones kicked in and with a thick voice she yelled at the mutt to behave. Feeling the kennel employees' eyes on her she had yet another reason to loathe her unborn child. It was making her act ridiculous.

And so it was that C.C. Babcock was relieved to be in the air for the first time in her life. She'd never enjoyed being stuck on board of a plane and had suffered through some horrible turbulences in the past but this time the flight was the most relaxing part of her day. No goodbyes anymore, no dog to handle, no more luggage. Just sitting, enjoying the chilled drinks in first class and snoozing off from time to time. Of course there were the swollen ankles and the constant urge to pee but for the sake of her sanity she blocked those out.

Once she'd landed at O'Hare airport Noel was there to pick her up and thankfully took care of her luggage as well. To her mild annoyance he insisted on feeling and talking to her belly as if the fetus would actually be able to hear him. When he had satisfied his curiosity he ushered her to his car and then drove with her to his house in the Florest Glen neighbourhood. There he had also managed to secure her an apartment, knowing that she'd be delighted with the closeness to him, the affluence of the region, as well as the beauty of the environment. Her suitcases left behind in the trunk of his car they were enjoying a drink in his living room when C.C. finally asked the question that was most on her mind.

"Did you make the call yet?"

He nodded and twirled his glass a little in his hand so that the ice cubes chinked noisily. "Yes, I asked a friend of mine to do it. She isn't one to ask questions."

"And? What did Maxwell say?"

"She said he sounded rather surprised."

* * *

Surprise was really an understatement. Shock was much more like it. Even after several hours had passed since the phone call and he had attempted to distract himself with work, Maxwell Sheffield still couldn't believe what he had heard. A nurse from the Rockland Psychiatric Center in Orangeburg had called him to inform him that one C.C. Babcock had suffered a nervous breakdown and had been submitted to their care. When he had asked for further details she had responded that she wasn't at liberty to disclose them and that Miss Babcock or a member of her family would get in touch as soon as there was any progress made. It seemed like a bad prank somehow, one he was hoping even his butler wouldn't play but then he remembered how tense his business partner had been lately, how subdued since her return from her impromptu vacation. But what could've shaken her up so much? It couldn't possibly be the incident at the hospital still. He knew that his late wife and his business partner had been good friends but to think that she would suffer a nervous breakdown because he was seeing someone else? As ridiculous as that seemed to him, it filled him with guilt equally as much. Perhaps he was better of re-thinking his commitment to the nanny one more time.

In the afternoon when Niles came into the office with a little snack, Maxwell had decided that it was best to share the news as gently as possible. But he hadn't reckoned with his butler's reaction after asking him to take a seat.

"You're letting me go, aren't you?"

Maxwell blinked perplexed. "Why would I do that?"

"Because of the heart attack," Niles explained and then added under his breath: "Maybe I haven't been cleaning your underwear as efficiently anymore you pompous sod."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're family," Maxwell frowned and then sighed deeply "I had a call about Miss Babcock this morning. It seems she's suffered some kind of episode…a nervous breakdown and she's in psychiatric care at the moment."

"Where?"

"A place called Rockland Psychiatric Center. One of the nurses rang me up this morning."

Taking in this information Niles rose to his feet. "Well, thank you for telling me, Sir."

"I'm a little confused, old man. I thought you'd be more…shocked." Maxwell said.

"Not really," his butler shrugged "it seems Miss Babcock has finally found her rightful place."

And before any more could be said to this he marched out of the office. Once he reached the kitchen he slammed the tray down angrily on the counter.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you?" Fran asked, looking up from her tub of ice cream.

But the butler was hardly paying attention. "This time she's gone too far!" he announced.

"Who has?" Fran probed carefully.

As much as she loved spending time with the butler he could be terrifying when annoyed.

"C.C.," he snapped "she's just trying to get back at me for…"

"For?" Fran intersected, now definitely curious.

"Never mind…" he muttered "the point is that there are limits."

"Such as pranking a woman who may very well have saved your life?" the brunette challenged and chuckled nervously when he focused his angry stare on her "Meanwhile, I don't even know what Miss Babcock has done this time."

"She's gone insane," Niles explained bitterly, rolling his eyes.

"Yes well you keep saying that but I really need more information."

"No, Miss Fine. According to Mr Sheffied, Miss Babcock is currently in some…psychiatric hospital."

"Oh God that's terrible!" Fran exclaimed, dropping her spoon unceremoniously into the ice cream carton.

"No, it's not. Don't you see? She's clearly off on another fancy vacation and is trying to prank me."

"That seems a little extreme, even for the two of you." Fran sighed "Sweetie, I really think you should go and see her."

"Why? Don't you realise that's exactly what she wants?" The nanny shrugged and got up to place a hand on her friend's arm.

"Maybe…but if you're so sure that she won't be there in anyway, what do you have to lose? Besides, if it turns out that she really isn't well, don't you think you should be there? After everything she's done for you?"

Niles wanted desperately to make a snarky remark about her use of Jewish guilt but he knew that she unfortunately had a point. No matter what had happened on Fajou, he owed C.C. at least this much.

So the next day he asked Maxwell for some time off and a get-well soon card in hand he drove off to the clinic to visit her. The large building with its little towers looked like a cheap horror movie cliché. On the inside, however, it was much more modern, clean and under constant surveillance.

"I am here to visit a patient," he explained at the reception, hoping that it wasn't obvious just how uncomfortable he was to be there.

"Of course, Sir, what's the name?"

"C.C. Babcock." He nodded.

The woman typed away at her computer for a few seconds and then started to frown. "I'm sorry, Sir. But I don't seem to find that name anywhere."

"Chastity Claire Babcock?" he asked again.

"No, there's no Babcock listed here at all." She explained and gently tilted the monitor of her PC a bit so he could see for himself.

"Well, that's strange. Is there a phone I could use nearby? I'll ring her psychiatrist and perhaps she'll be able to help."

"Sure, no problem." The receptionist smiled "A payphone is just down this corridor."

"Thank you," he nodded and followed her directions.

Inwardly he was seething but to a certain extent triumphant. And yet it was such an awful prank to play that he wanted to be absolutely certain before he broke the news to his employer. Quarter after quarter disappeared into the slot of the payphone and after dialling the number he waited to be connected.

"Doctor Bort's office. How can I help you?"

"Yes, this is Niles Brightmore, the Sheffield's butler. I need to speak to Doctor Bort rather urgently." He said.

"Let me just see if she's busy,"

The line went silent for a moment and then the familiar voice of the psychiatrist greeted him. "What's happened?"

"Mr Sheffield has received a call from the Rockland Psychiatric Center, saying that Miss Babcock has been admitted to immediate care. I just came here to visit her but it turns out they have no records of her at all. So I was wondering if you know anything about this misunderstanding." He emphasised the last word tersely, his free hand clenching at his side.

Back in Manhattan, Angelica Bort placed her glasses down on her desk and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was not the kind of behaviour she'd been hoping to hear about. It was very difficult for her not to share information about the recent development with him but she had to be professional about this one.

"I'm sorry, Mr Brightmore, but I don't think I can help you. Miss Babcock attended her regular appointments with me but if something drastic happened I am certainly not aware of it."

"Alright," he sighed "thank you very much."

On the way home the smugness he had previously felt quickly disappeared. Her actions weren't only childish this time but had also the potential to hurt more people than just him. He needed to talk to her, to demand some answers and that's why without further comments he asked Maxwell for her family contacts when he returned to the mansion. The producer was as expected relatively shocked at his butler's behaviour but decided to be patient for just a few minutes longer.

Niles, in the meantime, was looking through the list of contacts and pondering which one would be the best to call. D.D. Babcock was out of the picture for obvious reasons, B.B. Babcock was hardly going to be any help and Stuart Babcock would be quite worried if he heard about the potential situation his daughter was in. Which only left Noel Babcock. Taking a deep breath and trying not to let his anger win over Niles dialled his number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Mr Babcock. This is Niles speaking…um…the Sheffield's butler," he clarified.

"Is everything okay?" Noel instantly asked, not all too surprised to hear from him.

"Well no…can you tell me where your sister is? Somebody informed us that she was admitted to a psychiatric clinic but I visited the place and she wasn't there."The silence at the other end of the line spoke volumes. "You know where she is, don't you?"

"Yes," Noel admitted reluctantly.

"Well, wherever that is just tell her that her prank was low…even for her standards. I will share the truth with Mr Sheffield in a minute and I daresay he won't be impressed either."

"Niles," Noel interrupted him gently and somewhat guiltily "please don't tell Mr Sheffield. It's more complicated than you think."

"Oh what now? Part of her nervous breakdown includes compulsive lying?" he snapped.

"No…she…uh…it's true that she wasn't feeling well since her return from Fajou. But it's not a mental or emotional problem…she's pregnant."


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! :) As you'll see, a lot of your assumptions were right. ;) Let me know what you think of this one.**

Chapter 13:

He hung up, completely out of reflex. Because he heard all the words that Noel didn't speak. C.C. was pregnant from him. He was the father. Granted, he knew that she'd been sleeping with other men as well and he couldn't quite remember anymore whether they had thought to use a condom but everything else didn't make any sense to him. If C.C. wouldn't know the father or if it really was one of these other men she wouldn't flee the city. She wouldn't be this embarrassed. No, this was about him. As it turned out, he'd been right all along that she was trying to punish him for the incident on Fajou. He just hadn't quite got her motivation right.

But he wouldn't let her get away with this. Not with his child. Fuelled by his anger he discarded the phone carelessly on the living room table and then strode up to his room. There he all but yanked his suitcase down from his wardrobe and started tossing various items haphazardly into it. He didn't know for which period of time he was packing for. There wasn't very much thinking involved at all. He just needed to get out of the house and to Chicago to get answers from her. The Babcocks' phone number securely stored in his breast pocket he reached into his drawer to retrieve the final item necessary, his passport. Then he made his way back down to the living room.

"Are you going away again?" Gracie asked whom he encountered on his way down the stairs.

"Yes," he replied rather gruffly and regretted it instantly. It wasn't her he was mad at. "Apologies Miss Grace," he then sighed "it's a rather abrupt trip, I'm afraid. Could you maybe tell your father that I had to go to Chicago?"

"Yes, of course." The youngest Sheffield shrugged and smiled at him "Good luck on your trip."

He nodded and then grabbed his coat from the closet and left the house.

Once outside he hailed a taxi which cost him a lot of time and nerves, both of which didn't help in bettering his mood. But he simply didn't trust himself to drive to the airport, not when he was still shaking with anger. There were several airlines offering flights out to Chicago that day but some of them were just plain expensive and others were sold out. In the end he managed to get on standby on a late JetBlue flight out to O'Hare airport. The waiting only served to make him more restless and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that all this stress wasn't good for his heart but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to calm down until he had confronted C.C.

Luckily for him there was one available seat on that particular flight and so in the evening he left New York and was on his way to Chicago. Just before his flight had taken off he had called Noel again and asked for C.C.'s new address and so he assumed that she would be warned about his arrival. There was a part of him that was a little worried she might use this chance to disappear again but then he hoped that her brother would be able to talk some sense into her and make her stay.

* * *

It was his first time in the Windy City and while he knew from Maxwell's and C.C.'s reports that they both liked the town he also knew that he wouldn't have the chance or the peace of mind to explore it. As a matter of fact, hardly any impressions stuck; the city just whizzed past him as he was driven through the streets and to some central neighbourhood. The only thing he did notice about it was that it looked rather posh. And that observation only filled him with more bitterness. Irrational doubts and fears flickered through his mind. What if she was going to raise his child with some new, rich gigolo? He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to consider those things. He paid the taxi driver far more than he owed and then slipped out of the car, his suitcase in hand.

The cheerful chiming of the doorbell grated on his nerves and yet when she buzzed him up a tingle of nervousness started growing in his stomach. Luckily it wasn't far to her front door and so he didn't have much time to ponder this further. C.C. didn't look pleased to see him, apprehensive at best, perhaps. But her voice sounded bored when she invited him inside and there Niles jumped right into the discussion.

"So it's true what your brother has told me?"

"What?" she challenged, arching an eyebrow "Have you finally realised that the fat you've been mocking me about for weeks is in fact your baby growing in my belly?"

He felt somehow insulted that she didn't even bother hiding the truth anymore and the triumphant tone in which she shared this information only made it worse.

"How dare you speak to me like that, Babcock?" he yelled, unable to keep his voice down "You have no right! I hope you realise that I could sue you for what you've done."

"Oh please, you couldn't afford a lawyer if you tried." She scoffed.

"Believe you me, I'll ruin you for kidnapping my baby!"

"I am the mother! It was my decision!" C.C. replied, raising her voice as well.

"And I am the father as you've so charmingly pointed out not five minutes ago. I have rights, too."

"Not where I'm concerned," she snarled "not after what you've said to me on Fajou. I don't trust you. You'd take her away from me in an instant!"

That slowed him down for a second. "Her?" he asked, his voice momentarily and despite his anger growing soft.

But C.C. only shrugged and made sure to put more distance between them again.

"You have to return to New York," he insisted "you have to have her there."

"I don't have to do anything, Niles." She snapped angrily and placed her hands above her belly.

"Yes, damnit you do. I am her father and I live there. And so did you until a few days ago. And do I really have to remind you that you know nothing about raising a baby? I do. I was there when the Sheffield kids were growing up. I know how to feed them, to change their diapers, to make sure that the house is safe."

His words served only to worsen the fears she had had all along while at the same time she felt an irrational surge of disappointment at having him doubt her abilities so much. The pain brought tears to her eyes but she made sure to suppress them and walked calmly to the door.

"Out," was the only word she said but it was spoken with an almost icy detachment.

He opened his mouth to argue further but then had at least the sense to know when a battle was lost and retrieving his suitcase he walked past her and out of the door.

Back in the street again rain continued to fall down on him and he became acutely aware that he didn't have a place to stay for the night. So he walked and walked completely disoriented until he reached the first best hotel. The exercise was wearing him out but calming him down at the same time and while he was ready to fall asleep, by the time he had found himself a room, he decided to instead return to C.C. Completely exhausted or not, there was no way he'd manage to get any sleep with things up in the air like that.

* * *

The street was deserted when he returned to her house and he felt somewhat guilty at rousing her at such an hour again. Though his concern was much more for his unborn child than for C.C. It took her longer to answer the door this time, no doubt expecting no more visitors anymore. Her surprised face confirmed his suspicion.

"Listen," he started before she had the chance to close the door in his face "I didn't come to fight this time. It's late and I'm tired."

"Why are you here then?" she inquired, opening the door a little bit further.

"Do you want your neighbours to hear?" he asked in return.

She shot him an impatient look but allowed him inside nonetheless. He walked over to her sofa and made himself comfortable there. C.C., same as before, preferred to remain standing.

"We are going to be parents whether we like it or not," Niles began again, rubbing his face to chase away the exhaustion "and I don't want to let whatever happened or did not happen between us impact on our baby." She nodded but stayed silent still. "Let's both return to New York and establish a contract of some kind. I want my rights to be clear and I know how much you love your structure so I'm sure you'd agree as well."

"I won't return to New York, Niles." She reminded him quietly but firmly but even so it was difficult for him not to lose his temper again.

"Why not? The cat's out of the bag. And you'll have to tell Maxwell sooner or later." He pressed.

"Again," she told him, this time with a definite edge to her voice "you should stop telling me what I ought to be doing. Unless I want to, Maxwell doesn't have to know anything."

Niles flexed his hands and closed his eyes for a split second. "Fine…fine…" the words were spat out "how do you imagine this arrangement then with you here and me in Chicago?"

"I hadn't imagined any kind of scenario and certainly not one involving you." She wasted no time reminding him.

"Yes well I'm in the picture now and I was being serious earlier when I said that I will reinforce my rights by any means necessary."

"You still can't force me to return to New York. I want my child to be born here…I want to be near Noel. And I'm afraid you'll have to respect that."

It was this first admittance of need for safety, of some form of weakness that softened him ever so slightly. "Alright then…you'll have the baby here. But we need to prepare some things in New York as well. Please let me do at least that…with your brother if you prefer. Let me baby-prove your penthouse, buy furniture, clothes…" he sighed.

"Fine," she nodded slowly but then added bitterly "as you've pointed out earlier it's probably best if someone with experience handles this."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and rose to his feet. "And I want to be here until she's born...I want to be around for her birth as well."

"Fine," she shrugged "you can come and see me for an hour a day. That's as much civility as I can manage right now."

"Okay then…" this time he did roll his eyes and continued on to her front door "I'll come by again soon."

"Can't wait," she replied sarcastically and closed the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for the comments. Here's the next chapter. R&R please! :)**

Chapter 14:

The next morning Niles awoke in an unfamiliar environment feeling dazed and disoriented. Which was a perfect summary of what all the months since the heart attack had been like. It occurred to him then that he'd never had the time to fully process the state of his health or the heart attack itself. He'd instantly been taken from one issue to the next. From his hospital bed, to his own, to a hotel room, to C.C.'s bed, back to his own and now here he was in another foreign bed in Chicago. No wonder he had trouble remembering where he was. With that realisation his thoughts instantly shifted to the news of his impending fatherhood. He had always wanted to have kids but in recent years had almost given up on it. But now that he had finally been granted his wish he couldn't help but feel that it had come at the worst possible time. Granted, he wasn't a decrepit old man otherwise the child could've hardly been created in the first place but Niles also knew that he wasn't nearly as fit as he wanted to be in order to take care of his child's every need. He also wanted to improve the relationship between him and C.C. so that his daughter would feel secure and stable rather than passed from one person to the other with a lingering hostility everywhere. And secretly he was hoping that C.C. would feel the same way having first-hand experience at how destructive such an environment could be for a child.

Somewhat guiltily his thoughts then drifted to his employer who was probably completely confused and less than happy about his absence. And, Niles reminded himself, he didn't know the truth yet about C.C.'s supposed whereabouts. The previous day she had been adamant to not fill Maxwell in about her pregnancy and Niles had reluctantly agreed, knowing that that promise would have to be broken sooner or later. Although C.C. didn't seem to consider it his business, he wasn't prepared to put his job on the line to protect her from any embarrassment.

But first there were other more pressing matters that needed taking care of, such as his accommodation. The hotel had suited him fine for the night but if he had calculated correctly he would still have to remain in Chicago for more than a month before his baby was born and he was not prepared to fly back and forth at the weekends. On the other hand he also knew that there was no way he'd be able to afford a hotel room for more than a month so this problem really needed quick solving. Pulling himself up into a sitting position he reached for the phone on his nightstand and dialled the number he had memorised by now but Noel wasn't at home.

"Either at C.C.'s or at work…" Niles silently surmised and hung up again. He didn't know how long it would be before he returned home and so he decided to shower first and grab some breakfast somewhere.

* * *

Chicago looked friendlier on that particular day and after having enjoyed a quick snack he stopped by a bookstore that was on route to his hotel. Judging by C.C.'s size and lack of a job right now he concluded that she'd be stuck in bed for a while and that she might like a book to keep her busy. He happily browsed the various shelves until the pregnancy section caught his attention. Surely it wouldn't hurt either of them to read up on what to expect in the upcoming months and years. Finally, with his wallet considerably emptier he returned to his hotel room where he tried to reach Noel again. This time with more success.

"Hello, it's Niles."

"Hi," he sounded hesitant "I'm glad to hear you're still alive. Did your talk go well then?"

"Haven't you spoken to C.C.?"

"No," he sighed deeply "as you can probably imagine she isn't too thrilled with me for telling you about the pregnancy."

"I'm the father, I deserved to know." Niles frowned.

"Which is why I told you but I was her ally. I helped her get away from New York, get away from you too, I assume and now I'm the one who brought you back into her life."

"Well, she'll have to learn to live with it." Niles said shortly and shrugged.

Noel only hummed in response. "So is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes, well, I'm going to need a place to stay." Niles explained and Noel hummed again.

"Where did you sleep tonight then?"

"At a hotel…"

"But you don't like it anymore?" Noel asked "You know there are plenty more in Chicago I'm sure we'll find you something."

"And who's going to pay for that?" Niles sighed "I'm not a Babcock. I can't afford that sort of lifestyle for more than a week. Don't you have a guest room I could use?"

At the other end of the line Noel grimaced. When he had previously visited his sister and the Sheffields he'd always gotten along well with the butler but somehow making him his flat mate seemed to be taking it a step too far. He hardly knew the man and Noel was a Babcock after all and as such not very comfortable with getting close to strangers, let alone welcoming them to his home.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that's a good idea," he finally said, without commenting on the annoyed intake of breath at the other end of the line "C.C. is already so mad at me and I would like to meet my niece one day and not be banned for siding with you."

"Siding with me? I am the father!" Niles exclaimed for what seemed to be hundredth time.

"Yes, I am aware." Noel reminded him gently "But she's my sister and I'm afraid as such my loyalties do lie with her."

"That's just great," the butler muttered "so what am I supposed to do? Head back to New York and wait for a phone call to hear that my daughter was born?"

"No, I'll see if I can find you a nice place somewhere else in Chicago. But Niles? One more question."

"What?" he asked tiredly.

"If money is such an issue and you're concerned about finding a place to stay…how will you handle it in New York? I'm sure you can't keep living in that room at the Sheffield mansion."

But Niles had hung up already, unwilling to dignify this question with an answer. Instead he headed out to pay C.C. another visit.

* * *

She looked reluctant when she opened the door even though she had known that he would come by.

"Today's not a good day," she mumbled by means of explanation and waited until he had slipped into the apartment.

"Something wrong with the baby?"

"No…but thanks for your concern," she momentarily disappeared into the kitchen and then returned holding a glass of water which she passed on to him "I just haven't been feeling well."

"What are your symptoms?" Niles replied expertly and after taking a sip of water sat down on the couch next to her.

"My stomach's just all over the place today." And as if on cue she grimaced a little and closed her eyes "It had stopped for a while but now it's apparently back with a vengeance."

He nodded and carefully placed a hand on her belly. At the sudden touch her eyes flew open but she only observed the soothing motion of his thumb as it rubbed over the fabric of her top.

"Mrs Sheffield had it quite often. Most of the time she was just feeling bloated but because she felt so uncomfortable it started making her feel queasy as well."

"Yes and what helped her when she was experiencing these things?"

"Exercise to prevent bloating happening in the first place and ginger tea to help with the nausea." He smiled a little "If you want me to I can just pop out to the corner shop and buy you some."

"Would you?" she sighed.

It was an act of sheer desperation. Had she been in better shape and in full control her pride would've prohibited her from asking him for help. Niles had the good sense not to remark on that though and just nodded and left.

When he returned after half an hour he was laden with bags. "I've also bought some other things that might help and brought some general groceries because knowing you your fridge will be empty. And that's not going to help you either…or the baby. Healthy meals are important." She cringed and he chuckled when he noticed it. "Cheer up, Babcock, we'll both be on healthy diets."

Normally she would've smiled at that and perhaps added a teasing comment but she couldn't motivate herself to do so. Things were far from normal between them, after all. Unfortunately, it didn't escape Niles' notice either and so he soon grew more serious again. She was grateful for the silence that followed when he withdrew to the kitchen to make her her tea and gently caressed her belly, a soothing motion she had picked up over the past months. Niles eventually returned and wordlessly set the steaming mug down in front of her before reaching into a bag that had been leaning against the sofa since his arrival and produced several books.

"I did a little shopping this morning," he spoke eventually and spread the books out on the table in front of her as well "this one might answer some of the questions you have and this one just sounded funny. And well this," he pointed at the last one "is not pregnancy related but I thought you might enjoy it."

"How would you know what I like?" she tossed out, her question diminished by her eagerness to read the summary at the back.

"Have you forgotten all the times I had to clean the library after you'd been working or…" he paused and pulled a face "not working in it?"

"That was one time!" she argued, blushing lightly.

"Yes well...one time too many. Either way, I saw which books you'd picked out when you were bored so I think I know what you like to read."

When she realised how much he'd been paying attention to her over the years a small smile crept onto her face which she hurried to suppress again. "Thanks for the tea," she said instead and lifted the mug up to take a sip.

"You're welcome," he nodded "I'm looking to find a place to stay so I can be here for the remainder of the pregnancy. When I get a moment though I will draw up a contract for proceedings after the birth. My rights, visiting hours and such…" he trailed off and she nodded; whatever appreciation she had felt a moment ago quickly evaporated.

Feeling the shift in her mood he stood up and grabbed his coat. "Well, I'll see you later. Look after yourself."

"You too…" she replied without looking at him and with that he was dismissed.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Again, thanks for your comments. :) Here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think :)**

Chapter 15:

Waking up in his hotel room the next day Niles felt a familiar restlessness settling over him. His surroundings alone were a reminder of how little he had achieved and how undecided his future in Chicago in the upcoming months was. The best way forward again, he figured, was to take action and so he picked up the phone and dialled the Sheffields' number.

"Hello?"

It was the nanny who answered, there was no chance mistaking her voice.

"Yes, Miss Fine, it's me. Could I-"

She interrupted him before he could get any further. "Where are you? Gracie was babbling about Chicago but what are you doing there?"

"It's a long story, Miss Fine." He replied gently but with a sigh of impatience.

"Yeah well, you better be ready to share it, Mister coz Mr Sheffield isn't pleased about your disappearance. He'd barely recuperated from losing you and Miss Babcock when ya both went away on vacation and now-"

This time it was his turn to interrupt her. "That's why I'm calling, Miss Fine. Could you please get Maxwell?"

"Ow," she chuckled "of course. Hang on a minute."

He used the brief silence to move the phone as far away from his ear as possible and not a second too late. Fran's yell of "Mr Sheffield!" echoed loudly through the room. He kept the phone at a safe distance until he could make out his boss's voice.

"Yes?" he sounded disgruntled.

"Hello Sir, it's me, Niles."

After this quick introduction Niles half wished he would've kept the phone away for a little bit longer because Maxwell instantly burst into a furious rant. "Where the bloody hell have you been? Gracie just strolls into my office saying that you've taken off to Chicago for God knows what reason! Has the world gone insane? I mean fair enough you've suffered a heart attack and we were all terribly worried about you but now you're just milking it."

At the other end of the line Niles couldn't resist rolling his eyes.

"Maxwell," he said and the lack of formality stopped him in his tracks momentarily "I do apologise for the way I left but there were circumstances."

"Circumstances or not, I am your bloody employer if not your friend and you have to come to me to ask for a vacation."

"It's not another vacation, Max, it's not even necessarily to do with me." He paused, still trying to find the right words.

"Then what on earth made you go to Chicago?"

"C.C.," Niles replied and was cut short once more.

"C.C.? She's in a psychiatric clinic outside of New York. You visited her there yourself."

"Yes, I did. But she wasn't there Maxwell. She lied…and when I called her brother I found out why she lied. She's pregnant and I'm the father."

"How…how is that even possible?" Maxwell was starting to get a little flustered.

"We had sex…" Niles spelled it out slowly.

"Well not that, man," his employer snapped "I do understand that bit. But when?"

"On that first vacation…" he offered, this time far less eagerly "we happened to be on the same island. And well…eventually one thing led to another and-"

"Now she's pregnant," Max finished for him, not needing to hear more details.

"Yes."

"But why wouldn't she tell me so? Why make up that whole story and run away?"

"Please, Max, it's C.C. we're talking about here. The pregnancy alone would've freaked her out enough…but the fact that I'm the father only made it worse. We're not on…perfect terms right now," he hurriedly continued, not wanting to disclose any more details to the producer "and…honestly I'm not quite sure what went through her head. Maybe she didn't want me to know about it or maybe she just needed to get away to figure things out for herself. Anyway, the minute I heard the news I just had to fly out there. And now that she's confirmed that I'm the father I want to stay here. I want to see the birth of my daughter."

Nothing but silence greeted this announcement but unbeknownst to Niles Maxwell had started to smile. "You're having a baby girl?"

"Yes," the other Brit's voice softened too "I'm going to be a father."

"Congratulations, old man."

"Thank you, Sir," Niles was smiling now as well "I realise that this might not be the best time but I'd like to ask for a favour nonetheless."

"Go ahead," Maxwell nodded.

"C.C. didn't sound too pleased about sharing this news with you so if at all possible could you not tell anyone else? Perhaps she'll be ready to share more in the future."

"I will certainly try," Maxwell agreed.

"Great, thank you very much. Well, I must be going now."

"Of course but Niles? Do keep in touch and let me know if you need anything."

Niles thanked him again and then hung up, glad that the otherwise aloof Brit had a soft spot for children.

The next order of business was to draw up the contract he had mentioned to C.C. Reaching for the notepad and pen inscribed with the hotel's initials he began to think of all the rights he wanted to enclose.

1. Regular visiting hours of at least (but not limited to) two weekends a month. He looked back at this sentence and momentarily remembered his time at Oxford University studying law. But all the things he had learned there were of no use to him now because he couldn't possibly keep a cool head and treat this situation like a business transaction. C.C. might have been able to pull this off but he was too much involved to manage.

2. Say in important matters such as education, moving etc.

He rolled his eyes, bunched up the paper and threw it across the room to the bin where it bounced off the rim and landed on the floor. He sounded like an amateur and C.C. would pick up on that in an instant. Before he could hand the contract over to C.C. he needed professional advice and someone to help him figure out the legal language.

The unpleasant feeling that came along with the task brought on a strong urge to see the mother of his child again and to seek some kind of calm and comfort in his unborn baby's presence. And so he dressed and headed over to C.C.'s apartment once more. It was still relatively early in the morning when he arrived which was why he was confused when she failed to answer the door. So he rang the bell two more times until she finally emerged, looking dishevelled and not too pleased.

"What do you want?"

"To see my baby," he chuckled a bit while taking in her appearance "I did tell you that I'd come by regularly."

"Well, I've got news for you. Your baby hasn't been born yet and until it will be you'll only be seeing – and disturbing- me." She snarled and Niles forced himself not to compare her to a dog baring its teeth.

"Although the bad breath…" his mind supplied but he quickly told himself to shut up. Instead he reached out to pat her belly, saying: "Isn't mommy cranky in the morning."

C.C. smacked his hand away again and turned around to retreat back into the apartment.

"Just come in," she muttered "do whatever you want, I'm going back to bed."

Niles accepted this heartfelt invitation with a shrug, discarded his coat on her sofa and then proceeded into the kitchen. There he busied himself cleaning the dishes she'd left in the sink and wiping the counters until they were spotless. Then he briefly moved back to the living room to arrange the cushions and blankets on the sofa so they'd make a comfortable nestling spot for her later on. Back in the kitchen he finally started getting breakfast on the way. He knew that she hadn't asked him to cook for her again and that she generally wasn't a big fan of breakfast but he wanted her to stay healthy for the baby. And so, retrieving some of the items he had bought the previous day he started preparing her meal. Putting the bowl on a tray he quickly made her another cup of ginger tea as well and then carried it all to the bedroom where C.C. was still curled up in bed.

"Haven't I told you not to bother me anymore?" she muttered.

"Yes, but that was an hour ago. Now it's time for breakfast."

"I hate breakfast…" she said churlishly and with great effort rolled on her other side so that her back was turned to him.

Ignoring her complaints he sank down on the bed behind her and placed the tray on the side of her body. "Will you look at that, Babcock?" he then grinned, unable to stop himself "The new fat does have its advantages."

She whirled around so clumsily that she almost knocked the tray off her body, but Niles had anticipated this reaction and had lifted the tray away again in time.

"One more comment like that and I swear when this baby gets born I will strangle you with the umbilical cord."

Niles laughed heartily and gently pushed the tray into her hands. "Just eat…otherwise you won't have enough strength left to kill me."

She shot him a dark look and then dipped her spoon into the gooey white mix in the bowl. "What is this even?"

"It's porridge with a pinch of cinnamon and some apple puree. Healthy and delicious, even for grumpy people like you."Still not convinced C.C. lifted the spoon to her nose and sniffed at it suspiciously. "And in case it's really as bad as you think I've made you some ginger tea," he commented dryly.

Perhaps it was because the breakfast helped fight off her lingering nausea but after that particular encounter they re-established a routine.

* * *

Niles managed to find an apartment with Noel's help a few weeks later and kept preparing himself more and more for the upcoming birth of his baby. After having spent the day ordering furniture for C.C.'s penthouse and shopping for baby clothes he decided to stop by her house again.

"You again?" she asked, her exasperated tone in stark contrast to the smile she was wearing "Haven't we been chatting enough today?"

He chuckled and jiggled the bag in the air. "Bought a few things I wanted to show you."

She opened the door further and let him step inside. "I'm afraid that's going to have to wait. I just drew myself a bath."

"Oh that's not a problem," he shrugged "I can show you while you relax."

"You're not joining me," she frowned and instinctively pulled the sash on her robe tighter.

"Not in the tub I'm not," he grinned cheekily "but in the bathroom I am. I'd even throw in a foot massage."

"God, you're either really pathetic or more desperate than I thought." She commented but started moving towards the bathroom already.

"I just know your weakness, Babcock." He replied and followed suit.

Fishing in one of his plastic bags for the brand-new baby onesie, he briefly stopped when he noticed her shrugging out of her robe. His movements still halted, he swallowed and tried his best not to gawk but it was a difficult task, indeed. Her curves were even more accentuated now through the pregnancy and seeing her full baby bump for the first time brought a broad smile to his face.

"You're staring," C.C. pointed out without really scolding him and slipped into the tub and beneath the bubbles to hide her body again.

"Well, it's not every day one gets to see a pregnant elephant," he teased and shifted closer to the tub.

C.C. responded by dipping her foot deeper into the water and then splashing him with it. He spluttered and wiped his face a little and afterwards held up the baby-onesie he'd been searching for earlier while shooting her a glare.

"It's very cute," she admitted but averted her eyes hurriedly again "but you're going to spoil her with all that stuff you keep buying."

"Well good. Since her stingy mommy won't provide anything," he grinned and then lifted up the foot that had splashed him and gently began massaging it.

"I just don't see the point. Babies all look the same, all these little outfits look the same…why bother?" she replied, but a groan followed this dry remark that sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine.

"Give it up, Babcock, I know you're not nearly as cynical as you're pretending to be."

She opened her mouth to argue but just then their unborn daughter decided to make her presence known. It wasn't the first time that C.C. had felt her kick but it was certainly the first time that she fully appreciated it and within seconds a happy smile was spreading across her face.

"What? What are you smiling about?" Niles asked, confused.

"She just kicked me," C.C. told him, still wearing that same silly smile.

Niles half scrambled to his feet and eagerly pressed his hands to her belly. "Yes…she's really active, isn't she?"

His eager appreciation made her chuckle and for a moment she rested her hands on top of his. "It feels more comfortable in the water."

"Looks like she's going to be a little swimmer," Niles grinned and continued to caress her belly.

And in that moment it seemed that Bort's prediction had been right. The maternal instincts were really taking over without C.C. noticing.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks again for keeping up the reviews! I know it's a long story. lol Here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think. :) **

Chapter 16:

The silence in her apartment was unsettling. She hadn't been truly on her own since Niles' arrival in Chicago and now that he had left for New York with her brother she didn't know what to do with herself. Sipping from her cocoa that didn't taste nearly as good as when he prepared it, she reached for the remote and switched on the TV to have some sound on in the background.

She hated the silence because it allowed her room to think and she hated the silence because it made her aware of Niles' absence and how much she missed him. Over the past few weeks she'd slowly grown more excited about the birth of her daughter. She'd come to appreciate all his little gestures so much more and now wished she could be of more active help rather than being stranded on her couch.

Niles had called her from the airport in New York when they had landed and had also promised to keep in touch throughout the weekend to keep her posted on the progress they made and to ask for her opinion on the more creative matters. Before he had left Chicago they had discussed the design of the nursery. While C.C. had wanted the room to look as plain as possible to begin with Niles' ideas of using soft colours and little drawings of animals or clouds had soon won her over. This damn pregnancy was turning her into a cuddly human being and her old self was scolding her for it now.

Just then her daughter decided to make her presence known again by giving her a swift kick that resonated painfully somewhere between her ribs. C.C. winced and placed one hand over the sore spot.

"Will you just relax?" she asked impatiently but there was a distinct tremble to her voice.

The slight feeling of discomfort aside, her and Niles had usually revelled in these signs of life from their daughter but since Niles had left they only served to make her nervous. There were only a few days until the predicted birth date, after all and C.C. was well aware that babies had a mind of their own where this matter was concerned. Independent woman or not, she was secretly terrified of going into labour without her brother or Niles around to offer support. On top of this she was concerned for the time after the birth. She felt as if she had only just gotten the hang of this whole pregnancy business and the birth would announce a whole new phase that she didn't yet know how to deal with.

"Let's wait for daddy, alright?" she told her baby again and shifted on the couch to get more comfortable.

* * *

Luckily most of her worries were unfounded as Niles returned that Monday and their baby was still safely residing in her belly.

"You didn't touch the rest of the penthouse, did you?" she greeted him when he stopped by that evening to check on them.

"Well, I had to, Babcock. Work didn't just stop with the completion of the nursery. Your apartment was a death trap." He chuckled but then quickly turned serious when he saw her panicked face "Relax, C.C., it's normal. Everybody's place needs a makeover when there's a baby on the way. But we took care of everything and it's all ready for whenever you decide you want to return."

"Did you stop by the kennel?" she asked while walking back to the sofa and sinking down on it with a deep sigh.

"Yes, Chester is fine too. But just like his mommy he isn't good at making friends. He keeps yapping all over the place." Niles grinned.

"Good, he's letting them know who the alpha is."

Niles just laughed and hung up his coat before steering his steps towards the kitchen. Noticing C.C.'s reluctant look he smiled a little to himself and called out: "Just getting a drink, I'll be right there."

Satisfied with this information she curled up on the couch, the blanket comfortably wrapped around her.

"How are you both doing?" he asked when he returned to the room.

"Okay...slightly uncomfortable as always. She's been kicking now and again but otherwise we're coping just fine."

"I'm glad to hear it," he smiled and plopped down next to her. Out of habit he then scooped her up in his arms and pulled her closer so that her back was resting against his chest and he could place his hands on her belly.

"Well, she's a Babcock. She'll stick to the schedule."

"I know you were worried," he murmured into her ear.

The close contact felt much nicer than it should've done and she tried to pull away a little so he wouldn't notice but he kept her firmly in her place.

"So everything is prepared at the penthouse?"

"Yes, we've finished it all. There's a crib and a changing table, the room is painted and can air out now. Just waiting for you and the little girl to return."

"If we decide to do so," C.C. reminded him a bit sternly. "Whenever you're ready," he granted softly.

They both remained in this position for quite some time, the TV quietly playing in the background. Finally able to relax again, C.C. ended up falling asleep and only woke up when she felt him shift his weight. She tilted her head so her nose was pressed against his jaw line and produced a low but soft sound of annoyance, too drowsy still to formulate a coherent complaint.

"It's getting late, C.C." he explained "I should be going and you should go and sleep somewhere more comfortable than the sofa."

She produced the same sound again and then blinked her eyes open.

"Stay," her voice was husky from sleep and he wasn't sure if he had understood her correctly.

"Mmh?"

"Stay...it's late...you just said it yourself. And she could come any moment."

"If you're certain," he nodded, secretly struggling to keep a smile off his face.

"Yes...come on before I change my mind again," she muttered and rose to her feet.

This time he didn't even bother hiding the smile and grinning broadly trudged behind her to the bedroom. C.C. sat down on the edge of the bed and in clumsy movements peeled the clothes from her body before reaching underneath her pillow for her pyjamas. Niles stripped down to his underwear as well, figuring that she'd let him know if she didn't approve. Almost simultaneously they shifted under the covers and curled up against each other.

"Gnight, Babcock." he murmured softly and she reciprocated by nodding.

* * *

After that night Niles continued to sleep over. They hadn't discussed this development, both too afraid that it would break whatever bond they had formed. One night about a week later Niles' slumber was interrupted when C.C. startled awake next to him, groaning in pain and muttering several unflattering words.

"Did she kick again?" he asked, barely managing to suppress a yawn.

"No...she..." C.C. stopped and groaned again "I think these are contractions."

Niles' sleepy brain was struggling to process this information but when it finally registered he all but jumped out of bed. "Get dressed," he instructed "I'll grab the bag and and..."

"Good God, Niles, relax. You're not the one who has to give birth now." C.C. snapped and shifted out of the bed as well.

"Yes but my daughter is arriving..." he voiced breathlessly.

"Yes but if you don't pull yourself together now I'll make sure you won't live long enough to see it."

Swallowing Niles stopped for a second and located his clothes. When they had both dressed he guided her downstairs to his car and drove them to the hospital. There, C.C. took over once more. Before he could even open his mouth she had informed the nurses that she was having contractions and was ushered off to the room her brother had booked for her when she had arrived in Chicago. Niles had trouble keeping up, the heavy bag banging against his legs as he jogged after them. In the private room C.C. was first relieved of her clothes, her underwear and pants soiled when her water had burst. She was offered a bath to make her feel more comfortable as well and Niles was only capable of watching as she was guided from place to place.

Hours later, and still experiencing heavy contractions, their child was showing no signs of wanting to be born any time soon. C.C. muttered curse after curse and Niles was there to hold her hand and apologise behind her back to the nurses. It was almost noon the next day when they finally made progress.

"Okay...push, Miss Babcock, push."

C.C. looking pale, exhausted and sweaty couldn't even muster the strength to shoot a glare at the midwife. Instead she let out a cry of frustration and pushed as hard as she could. Niles was clutching her hand and pressed a kiss to her forehead when he saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"You'll be fine and so will she," he whispered softly but C.C. only shook her head to get rid of him and panted heavily.

"Of course…she's...a...Babcock," she pressed out between gritted teeth.

He chuckled a little and gave her hand a squeeze. "That's the spirit."

When she was told to push one last time with all her might she was certain her body would rip apart and in that instant she doubted Doctor Bort's words again. Surely she wouldn't manage to love a child who was causing her this much pain already. But then the strangest thing happened. The room went silent for a second and then the cries of her new born daughter filled the air. Tears welled up in her eyes again, this time of relief and joy, as she felt an almost instantaneous pull towards her.

"Give her to me..." her voice sounded firm despite its hoarseness.

"The nurse will just clean her up a little for you," the midwife smiled at her but C.C. shook her head.

"Give her to me," she repeated even more firmly.

Seeing her conviction the midwife uttered new instructions and a second later the little baby girl wrapped in a sheet was placed on C.C.'s chest. She did her best to cradle her neck and body as expertly as she could but knew that in all likelihood the movements still looked awkward.

"What's your mother's name?"

Niles, bending over them in wonder, didn't realise that he'd been addressed until she looked up at him.

"Oh um...Marie, why?" he frowned.

"Because she's a Babcock but I guess a Brightmore as well," C.C. muttered, the soft smile betraying her emotions "might as well name her properly then. Emily Marie Babcock."

He nodded and blinked rapidly as tears clouded his vision. Just then the little girl in question opened her eyes and sleepily and almost disgruntled stared at them both.

"Definitely a Babcock," Niles chuckled and placed another kiss on C.C.'s head.

"Yes sweetie and that blubbering idiot over there is your father." she added.

And the contract that Niles had been working on since his arrival in Chicago was never mentioned again.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for your lovely comments. I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much. After this chapter there's one more to come and then it's the Epilogue. R&R please! :)**

Chapter 17:

Emily Babcock was popular before she could even grasp the concept of it. One day after her birth she had a whole audience surrounding her. There was her mother who was holding her protectively pressed against her chest, her father who kept watching everything in the vicinity like a hawk and then there was her uncle who seemed oddly entertained by tickling her toes. The youngest Babcock shifted and her tiny mouth forming an "o" let out small puffs of air that seemed a lot like sounds of impatience. Her uncle, however, didn't seem to get the hint and continued with the annoying tickle game. If she would've been older she would've rolled her eyes. As it was, her mother finally picked up on it and shot her uncle a look of disapproval.

"I think she doesn't like it," C.C. explained, watching her daughter curl and uncurl her little toes.

"Oh don't be silly. Every baby loves this game." Noel argued excitedly.

Niles refrained from commenting and just eyed his daughter with a mixture of love and amusement.

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts," C.C. commented who wished she could free a hand to keep her daughter's feet safe "once she's old enough you can be sure she'll let you know just what she thinks of your actions."

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." Noel lifted his hands in defeat "You're really taking this protective thing a step too far."

"Just taking care of my daughter," C.C. muttered and the two men exchanged a smile without her noticing.

"So how long do you have to stay in the hospital still?" Noel then asked.

"Only a couple more days. They just want to be sure that I feel good enough to go home and take care of Emily." C.C. nodded and Niles leaned in a little.

"Yes, at her age it's better to be safe than sorry." he grinned and C.C. was itching to free a hand again, this time to smack the annoying butler.

"Well, if you need help with anything you'll know where to reach me. But now," he glanced at his watch "I still have a class to teach."

"I'll walk you out," Niles offered and after saying their goodbyes the two men left.

C.C. sighed and shifted against the cushion and then placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead, breathing in her scent. As much as she had enjoyed her brother's visit she was still feeling exhausted from giving birth and really just wanted some time alone with her baby. It still seemed odd to her how she had suddenly fallen so much in love with the little creature she'd been sure she would loathe. Everything that had previously repulsed or annoyed her about the Sheffield children now seemed soothing and endearing where her own daughter was concerned. She could finally perceive the baby smell Sara had always spoken of so fondly, rather than associating her baby with poo and dirty diapers. Every little gesture and expression seemed either cute or entertaining to her and not trivial or stupid as it had always been the case with other children.

"You're a Babcock," she finally decided "of course you're better than anybody else."

* * *

A few days later Niles and C.C. made the transition to her Chicago flat. Despite having rented his own apartment in the city Niles had almost moved in with C.C. He regularly did the groceries for them, some of his clothes were hanging in her wardrobe and now that their daughter had been born there was no reason for him to stop staying over. Yet in familiar fashion they never discussed these developments. Occasionally it would cross Niles' mind how much like a family they had come to act but whenever he'd contemplate mentioning it to her he stopped himself at the last minute. There was a reason why certain things just weren't talked about between them and that was because C.C. could really easily be spooked. And he was almost completely sure that she would bolt or at least put some boundaries between them again if he mentioned that they were practically acting like a family. She didn't believe in a functional family life and most of the time she still doubted her abilities as a mother. It wouldn't be worth it to put more doubts and questions in her head for the sake of having their relationship labelled correctly. For the time being Niles was happy taking whatever was being handed to him.

In their first few weeks as parents Niles and C.C. didn't get much sleep. Emily's cries would pierce the air and rattle them out of the light slumber they had succumbed to.

"Your wake-up call, butler boy." C.C. muttered and nudged him.

"Not tonight, Babcock." he muttered, pressing his face into the pillow so his words became barely understandable "Remember what you told me?"

"Well, I take it back. You've got more experience tending to babies in the middle of the night."

"Even more reason for you to learn how to handle it," he argued.

Emily's cries were turning louder and louder.

"Fine," C.C. groaned and flung away the sheets "but just so you know this will stick you with diaper duty for at least another month."

Niles didn't argue and simply shifted in a more comfortable sleeping position. C.C. in the meantime marched out of the room and to their daughter's makeshift nursery, lifting the crying baby out of her crib.

"What's wrong now, little demon?" she asked, giving the baby's belly a tickle.

Emily's lips formed a brief smile before she let out another high-pitched wail.

"Shush," C.C. sighed and move with her daughter to a nearby chair "I get it you're hungry. You've got your father's appetite and - if I didn't know you've come out of my womb - I'd say Nanny Fine's voice."

The baby, of course, didn't listen to her and greedily grasped at the fabric of her nightgown. C.C. chuckled to herself and helped her and felt a familiar calm settle over her while she was nursing her daughter. As much as she cursed her every time for waking her up in the middle of the night there was something soothing about this ritual as well. There was nothing she could really mess up here as her daughter's satisfied sighs confirmed and she loved having her so close. Perhaps this whole mother thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

When Emily was 4 months old C.C. finally decided that it was time to return to New York. She'd never really warmed to Chicago despite the successful running of her family life and the close proximity to her brother. But she was missing the city she'd spent most of her life at and secretly she was beginning to miss her work as well. But whenever that thought crossed her mind she guiltily shooed it away. Her main job was supposed to be motherhood and somehow it felt wrong to realise that she wasn't solely content with it.

"Well, we're here," Noel announced as their car pulled up by the airport.

Niles smiled and almost instantly slipped out of the vehicle and started unloading all of their luggage. "Good God, Babcock," he groaned when she emerged from the car as well, cradling Emily against her chest "haven't you ever heard of weight restrictions?"

"Are you concerned they won't allow you on the flight?" she shot back, hiding a grin by pecking her daughter's cheek.

"You know bloody well what I mean," he sighed and lifted another item out of the trunk.

"Relax," she shrugged and draped the baby bag over her left shoulder "money's going to handle this."

"Good thing our daughter won't grow up to be a spoiled brat." Niles commented dryly and dragged their luggage into the terminal with Noel's help.

Flying first class meant that they didn't have to join any of the queues that were forming at the other check-in desks. They answered the usual security questions, placed their luggage on the conveyor belt and paid an extra fee for the amount and the weight and were just about to walk off when the attendant spotted their baby.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, how old is your child?"

"A little over 4 months," C.C. replied, frowning "you've just looked at the passport information."

"Yes, Ma'am. I am just making sure that your daughter is old enough to fly."

"Don't you think I've checked myself? Are you implying that I'm not looking out for the health of my baby?" C.C. challenged, leaning forward so she was towering over the counter.

The attendant spluttered to re-word his question but C.C. wasn't about to let it go. Anger was almost eclipsing the look of insecurity in her eyes but Niles noticed in anyway. He allowed her to fight her own battles, knowing that he'd likely be caught in the crossfire if he didn't, and only gently led her away when Emily softly began to fuss. It wouldn't be the last time that day that she'd be defending her daughter to the utmost. But for now she had to say goodbye to her brother.

"Thank you for all your help," she mumbled and slipped into his embrace, having handed Emily over to Niles "even though I still hate you for telling him."

"You're welcome," Noel chuckled and gave her body a gentle squeeze "I'll be in New York in a few weeks to check on my niece."

"Sure," C.C. nodded and quickly pecked his cheek before pulling away.

Then Noel turned to face Niles and both men shook hands.

"Make sure she doesn't kill anyone," Noel said good-naturedly and then added more quietly "and let me know when you've finally asked her."

Niles cleared his throat noisily until his daughter was staring quizzically up at him with big blue eyes.

"See you later," he nodded and then started walking to the gate with C.C.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Niles and C.C. are getting even closer now ;) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think ;) **

Chapter 18:

"Finally, she's asleep." C.C. muttered when they were sitting in a cab on their way to her penthouse.

"Yes, she apparently likes flying as much as her mother." Niles supplied dryly and shifted Emily in his arms.

"I've never seen her so aggravated. And then the nerve of that couple complaining about her. I mean, what did they want me to do? Shove a sock in her mouth?"

"Don't tell me you weren't tempted when her voice reached that horrible high pitched level," Niles said and earned a slap in return.

"I'd never mistreat my daughter," she replied but the grin on her face said that she could appreciate the humour in the situation.

"Well, she won't have to fly again for a long time." he finally said and caressed Emily's little cheek.

"Not unless I have to go on a lot of business trips."

"You're thinking about returning to work?" he asked, mildly surprised.

"I have been considering it lately, yes." She avoided his eyes. "I'm going stir-crazy staying at the house all the time."

He nodded and briefly shifted his hand to give hers a squeeze. "Took you long enough," he smiled a little.

Not sure how to take this comment and feeling defensive as it was, she moved her hand away from his. "I never signed up to be a housewife. You're the one with a natural knack for it."

"I don't mind, Babcock." he smiled and shrugged, knowing not to take her comment personally "We'll work something out."

"Yes, we'll still be sharing the same employer so I'm sure Emily can be at the mansion with both of us. Maxwell's brood was around constantly as well." C.C. said and added upon seeing his surprised look "Oh c'mon. Did you really expect me to believe that you - the biggest yenta there is - wouldn't share the news about his daughter?"

"You specifically asked me not to tell Maxwell," he muttered sheepishly and shifted Emily again.

"Exactly. Even more reason for you to do just the opposite." she replied dryly. The light, teasing tone she used gave him hope that he wasn't in too much trouble.

Eventually their cab came to a stop and C.C. took care of Emily while Niles lifted their luggage out of the trunk. Just before they reached the front door Niles gently stopped her. "Well, now that the cat's out of the bag there's one more thing you should know."

"Oh God, what now?" she groaned "I'm tired and I just want to-"

Ignoring her words Niles used his key to open the door to her penthouse and within a seconds the little Pomerian emerged, running circles around their legs, yapping excitedly.

"I told Fran we were coming back today and asked her to get Chester."

C.C. had trouble hiding just how thrilled she was and used an unconvincing strict voice when addressing her dog: "Shush...we have a baby now. You'll have to be quiet."

Chester tilted his head a little, sniffing the air but then continued yapping as loudly as before.

"Oh for God's sake," she rolled her eyes and stepped into the apartment.

Once inside she kicked off her shoes and proceeded to inspect every corner suspiciously but was relieved to find that Niles and her brother hadn't changed very much. Reaching for the baby bag that was dangling over Niles' shoulder she said: "I'll just change her diaper and get her ready for bed while you handle all of this."

She pointed at their luggage and then walked across the room and to the nursery but already stopped in the doorway after having switched on the light. The place looked even prettier than she had imagined from his descriptions. The walls were kept in a light blue colour with a few clouds painted over it and a little tree on the other side. It looked perfect for a baby without being too corny or cute at the same time. Smiling to herself she first set the baby bag and then her daughter down on the changing table and gently started to remove her clothes. Emily woke up and produced a disgruntled whining sound.

"Yes, sweetie, I'll be done in a minute." C.C. told her and made quick work of the diaper and her little pyjamas.

Niles appeared a moment later, leaning in the doorway. "Look who's awake again."

"Don't encourage her," C.C. warned him under her breath and picked Emily up.

"Yes, yes, grumpy mommy." Niles chuckled and helped her get their daughter settled into her crib.

C.C. nodded in thanks and then kissed her goodnight. When Niles had done the same he followed her back outside and into the living room. "Well, I'll be off to the Sheffields now then."

She stretched out on the couch and didn't bother stifling a yawn. "Stay," she shrugged and he turned to face her, smiling hopefully.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she confirmed "I'm not going to handle all that unpacking myself."

"Awww...aren't you sweet?" he teased her gently but simultaneously toed of his shoes and then joined her on the couch.

"Besides, Emily is used to having you around. I don't want her to wake up in the middle of the night crying because she wants you, and me having to stay up until you get your ass over here."

"I'd miss you too, Babcock." he replied and pulled her into his arms again.

* * *

When Emily turned six months old C.C. let Niles convince her to have a little party. They went out to Central Park Zoo where he insisted on making a fool out of himself in front of all the animals and even though C.C. was rolling her eyes at his ridiculous display she secretly found it oddly endearing. This was a kind of behaviour that was completely foreign to her and always felt somewhat humiliating even if it was done for the benefit of her baby. That's why she was glad that her daughter had at least one parent who was happy to act this the way home Emily fell instantly asleep, tuckered out from the impressions of the day.

"Do you want to put her to bed while I start on dinner?" Niles asked while they took the elevator up to her penthouse.

"Sure," C.C. nodded "so you're staying for dinner today?"

Despite what both of them wanted, Niles had been forced to divide his time between her and the Sheffields as his early working hours sometimes made it impossible for him to stay over.

"Yes, I thought I could cook us something special to celebrate and maybe spend the evening together?" he suggested, careful to word it that way as not to scare her off.

"I don't mind," she shrugged with a smile "one less chore to do."

It wasn't exactly the answer he'd been hoping for but it was better than a "no". They momentarily split up, C.C. heading to the nursery to take care of Emily while Niles compiled all the ingredients in the kitchen and started on dinner. An hour later he still hadn't emerged again and C.C. was growing impatient as well as hungry.

"You know," she started, stepping into the kitchen that was already filled with a mouth-watering smell "I would've been faster heating something up in the microwave."

"True," he acknowledged, giving her his crooked grin "but it wouldn't have been nearly as tasty. But before you bite my head off, dinner's done. I've already set the table, we just need some water."

C.C. nodded and picked up a bottle from the fridge and then walked over to the table and sat down.

"Alright, I've made some stuffed mushrooms for starters and then ricotta and spinach filled cannelloni in tomato sauce as the main." he explained while serving the his sleeves rolled up and his shirt slightly unbuttoned C.C. mused that the meal wasn't the only thing that was looking good. "Usually I'd serve a nice Châteauneuf du Pape with this but-"

"You knocked me up and I'm still breastfeeding and now you have to suffer as well." C.C. finished the sentence for him while shoving a stuffed mushroom unceremoniously into her mouth.

Niles chuckled and his eyes twinkled in amusement. "Here's to our daughter," he then said, lifting his glass of water in a toast.

"To Emily," C.C. joined in and then took a bite out of her second mushroom.

"Don't startle the animal while it's feeding." Niles commented and C.C. shot him a glare.

After dinner they both decided to leave the dishes in the sink until later and moved to the sofa to watch a movie. Halfway through it she shifted to her favourite position, securely cradled against his chest.

"I'll have to head back to the mansion though." he murmured into her ear and then allowed his lips to linger against her temple. "I'm all out of clean clothes here."

"Stay," C.C. mumbled back "just leave early tomorrow and while you're at it bring a bunch of your stuff over here, the penthouse is big enough and I'll make room for you."

"Are you saying you want me to move in?" he asked carefully and held his breath.

"Well, like I said. The place is big enough so if you wanted to store some of your things here." she replied, unable to voice any definite commitment yet but Niles knew how to read between the lines.

Without saying a single word he gently placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head in his direction. "I'd love to..."he then said and captured her lips.

C.C. hummed lowly in approval and reciprocated in the same slow, exploring way. Even though it wasn't the first time they had kissed like this, it still made her whole body tingle with excitement. Niles eventually broke away before their exploration could become more heated.

"Remember Fajou..." he mumbled against her lips.

He was referring to the first time they had met on the island and just before their vacation had ended they had found themselves locked in a heated make-out session that would've rivalled any teenage couple. That night C.C. had slowed things down. After ensuring him that she didn't want him to leave yet she had explained that she was afraid of losing the relationship that they had if they were to sleep with each other. She had explained how despite their bickering and the somewhat unhealthy nature of their relationship it still had been the most stable and lasting one she had experienced.

"I was right," she said, tensing up a little.

"Yes, because we both had different expectations and frankly, I should've known better, Babcock. But look at us now...we're somehow managing to raise a daughter together. We're making progress. I think we're ready..."

"At least one of us is confident," she replied, chuckling and then captured his lips again.


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: Just a small epilogue for you ;) Thanks for all your comments throughout this story. I hope you've enjoyed it! And big thanks to seirina for answering so many of my questions! **

Epilogue:

"Stop tugging at her dress, Babcock," Niles muttered and gently moved her free hand away from the baby "she doesn't like it."

"I'll stop with this if you'll stop complaining about the dinner Nanny Fine has arranged." C.C. replied, freeing her hand again and adjusting her daughter's dress once more.

"Well, it's supposed to be my job," he practically whined "how can some caterer from Flushing possibly handle that task?"

"If Nanny Fine knows about one thing, it's food," C.C. reminded him "and remember how you always used to hate Christmas because of all the work?"

Niles opened his mouth to argue but right then the front door was yanked open and the dark haired nanny appeared.

"You must be freezing! Come on in!" she announced and ushered them inside.

Once in the den, C.C. waited for Niles to hang up his coat and then passed Emily to him to hang up her own.

"And who's this little angel?" Fran cooed excitedly.

"Her name is Emily," C.C. explained, her voice almost threateningly low in comparison to Fran's.

But Niles was quick to lighten the mood again. "She's been happy all day because of the snow..."

"Go figure," Fran commented quietly with a grin so only he could hear it. He chuckled and nudged her and then followed her to the sofa. "Max will be down in a minute I'm sure."

"Max?" C.C. asked, shooting a glare in Niles' direction for not having informed her of the obviously new development.

"Yes, I finally got him to commit, oy. You're not still hung up on him, are ya?"

Although C.C. and Niles had discussed her previous feelings for the producer in depth she was still aware of the way his eyes now nervously shifted towards her, as if dreading her answer, as if fearing to spot some lingering feelings.

"No, I've found my man." C.C. answered firmly and leaned against Niles, weaving her fingers through his hair that was still moist from the melted snowflakes "He's the only one I can boss around."

"She tries," Niles nodded with a grin and tilted his head to briefly place a kiss against her temple.

"Well, I'm glad you have it all worked out." Fran smiled "And I'm sure Maxwell will be thrilled to hear that you want to return to work. He's been working on some kind of...sitcom script...it's all top secret. But maybe you'll get more information out of him."

"I'm sure I will," C.C. answered confidently and shifted her hand to Niles' thigh.

Having been doubtful before, she was feeling as if things were finally starting to fall into place and she couldn't wait to discover what the new year would bring.


End file.
